Opposites Attract
by HandsOnDisformedLambs
Summary: Collab: Tommy, a rich and somewhat arrogant student, falls upon Adam, the unknown and misunderstood emo lurking the school. Neither know what they've gotten into when actually meeting...ADOMMY/LAMBLIFF
1. New Everything

:) New story with my partner from Twitter baileylambert12. No need to an introduction except she's Tommy's POV and I'm Adams'. We hope you enjoy! kiss kiss.

* * *

**Tommy's POV**

I walked through the hallways of my new school. This place was a piece of shit! What the hell? They couldn't even afford decent lockers. I was used to my old private school, the one that was nice and clean and had delicious food and fun classes. Damn, I missed it. Why did we have to move to LA? The whole AREA that we lived in was a piece of crap. We had to live in an apartment. And of course, my parents bought me my own apartment right next to theirs. Hey, one apartment wasn't big enough for four people.

I knew that since I was new I was going to get the occasional push or shove from the 'cool' kids, but I really didn't WANT that, ya know? But these people here were mean! They had no patience, no courtesy, and no goddamn kindness! Why couldn't they all just be like the people at my old school? It was so much easier back then. They just all need to watch. Just wait and see. I'll get you ALL back.

As I entered my first class, which seemed to be math, I took a seat in the back. Now I'm not bragging or anything, but I'm really smart. I just like, retain everything so fast you wouldn't even believe it. So when I sat at the desk, and saw all this nasty things scribbled on the hard wood below me, I gasped. Words like 'Useless' and 'Piece of shit' were scribbled into it. Well someone obviously had some emo problems...

I stared at the board, reading the scribbled print on it. I didn't really like math and on the board, it said 'Warm-Ups', which probably meant I had to do some math. Like, now. And I really didn't want to but whatever. I started writing the equation on my paper, when a student walked into the class that I couldn't help but notice out of the corner of my eye. I glanced up, seeing a red haired, freckle faced man, dressed in mostly black. His baby blue eyes stood out like diamonds and his nails were painted black. I noticed something wrapped around his wrist. Was that... Gauze? Why does he have gauze around his wrist? I didn't know but I was kind of scared of this guy. He looked like someone who didn't want their shit messed with. And I sure want going to be the one doing that for him.

But he seemed surprisingly interesting in some way... Like I kinda wanted to be his friend. But why? He looked dangerous and I know that my parents don't want me getting involved with someone like him. My parents would kill me.

My attention turned to the board when the teacher walked in and announced "Okay, I hope you all finished your warm ups," and we began class. But basically I already knew all of this stuff, so I had time to think about the new school. And how much I missed my girlfriend. God, she was so beautiful. I can see her blonde hair flowing in the wind, he chocolate brown eyes, just like mine, her slim figure fitting perfectly into my arms. I really wanted her back. And I know I won't be able to find another one like her.

"Mr. Ratliff!" I didn't even realize the teacher was yelling my name.

"What? Oh I'm sorry sir," I said, sounding really stupid.

"Detention," he said walking over to me with a pink slip in his hand. I sighed, taking it from his grasp.

And on the first day of school...


	2. Bruises of My Heart

**Adam's POV**

Getting out of bed every morning just to go back to that depressing school and their torturous lessons is one of the hardest things to do. Ever. What was my motivation? To just be teased and ridiculed silently by my lower peers? To trudge violently from one class to the next in hopes that their lowly education will help me succeed and help me go through college. I couldn't even afford college, so why bother with all this tedious shit? I don't understand any of it. Please, if there is some kind of God in the sky, show me a sign that all this shit will sort itself out…That things will get better in my fuck of a situation. Just anything…But I knew nothing was going to happen. Nothing ever happens because a God doesn't exist. Because if he did, then he would do SOMETHING to get me out of the situation…To get me out of my skin.

But what I really needed to do was to, get out of this house. I hated my family. Everyone. My mother, my father, my brother, they can all suck my fucking hung cock. They're the bane of my existence. They make me do the things I do. They make me fuck myself up and want to just puke blood and drop dead. They're the most abusive, unforgiving family ever. And I couldn't despise them more. The mere fact that my parents conceived me and brought me to this world is complete rubbish to me. Why? To just torture me and make me want to fucking stab myself in the heart and drop dead…If that truly was their one and only goal to bring me into this world, forlorn and "emo", then they've accomplished that. I was probably lonelier than anything else, and I know how pathetic that sounds, but it's true. I just want a loving family. A family that actually cares about one another and shit like that sappy crap you find in stereotypical movie families!

I sighed, trudging out of bed and rubbing my eyes. I winced, staring down at my wrists and groaning. Shit, I forgot to bandage them up…Now look! They're cracked with their scars headed in every direction. Some short, some deep, other long and not as aggressive…

With another heavy sigh, I shuffled over to the cramped bathroom everyone shared. To say the least, we weren't the richest family in the world. We had a one-story house with three bedrooms. Mine being the smallest. It was barely big enough for my bed to fit in there, let alone some of my shit. I didn't have much considering we were as poor as shit, but what we did have; I crammed into my room and tried to breath in that claustrophobic area…

I washed my hands, splashing some of the cold liquid onto my face, relishing the sensation. It was a great contrast to my burning skin. I glanced in the mirror and ran my fingers through my hair. These fucking ginger locks. I have to dye them one day, but I do not have the money! I spent it all on my iPod, and even saving up money for that took like six months. But I got one…I had to download all my songs from the library since we can't afford a computer here, but…I can't complain because this iPod has actually kept me alive. All my Bowie, Madonna, Jackson…

I reached into the medicine cabinet, pulling out the white bandages and wrapping them tightly around my slender wrists. Nobody ever questions my shit, so I don't give a crap if they see. And even if they did know what I was doing, no one at my school or household would give a flying fuck. They'd be happy that maybe I had a chance in dying at this…And that was all I needed, including my depression, to actually accomplish this.

With the rest of my dull and uneventful morning, I brushed my teeth, ruffled my hair and got dressed in a pair of tight black skinny jeans, a short-sleeved black shirt and my ever-famous dark trench coat. A bit vampirish, but whatever. I'm who I am and I don't give a rat's ass what anyone else thinks. Besides, no one actually messes with me…The last person that did got punched square in the face. Sure, this causes for a few more slaps from my parents, but it was totally worth it. Fucking bitch. He actually insulted my boots! Who could do that? They were amazing! In their black glitteriest. Fuck, I'm so gay. Damnitt, I wish I were just a normal, straight, male teenager!

I shoved my backpack full of whatever the hell it was supposed to be full of and slung it over my shoulder. I bit my bottom lip, sneaking down the hall, being weary of where my family was. I didn't see anyone in sight until a shiver trembled down my spine when I heard my mother screech my name. Her screaming in the morning would only cause for my brother and father to wake up earlier, and that was the LAST thing I needed. Some family time with my dysfunctional and abusive household!

"ADAM!" she yelled, and I jumped, racing to the door and tearing it open, sprinting down the street before she could reach me. It's not as if she was going to chase me down the street with a baseball bat! She's not that stupid. She knows everything she's doing it illegal, so she wouldn't do it in public…

The hot LA sun beat down on my skin, but I was used to it. Sure, black absorbs all the heat, but did I really care at this point? No, I didn't. Plus, I should kind of hide these bruises…But nobody CARES. So why bother? I don't know…

I stumbled to school and I was about ten minutes late, but being tardy certainly wasn't a foreign action for me. The teachers all kind of fucking hated my guts…Then again everyone did, so why is that even a surprise?

I entered the classroom and saw that the teacher already started the lesson, but he paid no heed to me. That was fine. Personally, I didn't like getting attention drawn to myself. If you haven't noticed, I'm kind of the emo kid nobody likes. So, I sit in the back where—

I glanced at to the back of the room where my seat was, but some fucker took it! WHO? I'm gonna have to fuck his shit up…But he was new…, or at least, I've never seen him around my school before. And, I'll admit, pretty fucking cute. He kind of looked like an adorable punk ass. Oh, shut up, Adam.

I gripped my backpack tighter, fell into the seat closest to me, and leaned back in it, dropping my bag to the ground. A small smirk appeared on my lips when Mr. Fucker gave the new kid a detention. It was hilarious. All he did was not listen! Who did? It was a bit harsh, I'll admit. He probably shouldn't get all high and mighty on something like being a fucking teacher!

"So, Mr. Lambert. I'm assuming you got caught up on all your assignments?" Mr.…Whatever the hell his name is, said. His voice leaked venom and I wanted to flinch away from his menacing tone.

I glanced at him and shrugged, "I didn't have time," I replied, my voice full of being a smart ass. His eyes turned angry.

"That's it. Detention for you too. And I might just have to call your parents as well…" He threatened and I stiffened, my eyes widening just a bit. Shit! If he calls my family, that'll just be a completely new fucking situation full of bruises, blood, and cuts!

"N-No! I…I mean, I'll get it done by tonight…I—I promise," I whispered, picking at my fresh nail polished nails. He smiled a little in victory and nodded.

"I expect both you and Mr. Ratliff to be in here at lunch time…," he said and I frowned, crossing my arms. Math dragged on and I wanted to shoot myself. Finally, when the bell rang, I got up and walked out the door, heading to my locker to grab my history book. I didn't really care about the new kid. He was probably a dick just like everyone else, so no reason in trying to talk to him…

I sighed, opening up my crummy locker and replacing my math book with the US HISTORY textbook. It was pretty old, the spine was fairly worn. And I knew that I was going to get bored so I grabbed my lyric notebook and iPod, just in case. When I was about to shut my locker, I noticed that the new kid had one right next to me. I mentally groaned because I liked being by myself! Now I have this guy to deal with!

I glanced to the side and shut my locker, pulling the sleeves of my trench coat down further to at least try and hide my bruises and gauzes…But then I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see that Ratliff guy.

"Hey, so, for detention, we just like go into his room, right?" he asked and my mouth fell slightly open. His voice was so boyish and GAY. Holy shit!

"Uh, yeah…" I muttered and he nodded.

"Where's history?" he asked, holding his textbook close to his chest. I had to hide my blush. This was ridiculous…

"Just follow me," I mumbled and he nodded, tagging close behind me.

"So, what's your name?" he asked and I groaned a little. This guy was extremely cute, but I could tell this was going to get old fast.


	3. I Want To Get To Know You

**Tommy's POV**

I followed Adam through the winding hallways, holding my book close to my chest. For some reason I had a nervous feeling in my stomach. Kind of like I had a big performance coming up. Except I didn't. I don't have a guitar performance, so I don't know why I feel this way.

And yes, I play guitar. And I'm good, I'll admit, but it's not easy. Especially for someone who taught them self. You see, my parents would never let me take lessons. They thought that guitar wasn't "proper" enough. And just because my family is rich, has a lot of money, and likes "formal" things, does not mean I'm like that too. I mean sure, I loved being rich and having maids and everything. It was the life. But the only thing I disagreed with my parents on was that I shouldn't play guitar. It was my life and I would never let it go.

But this whole new place, this was going to take a while to get used to. But I'm happy I had Adam to show me around. It was nice of Adam to do this for me too. I could feel the start of a good friendship. Wow, I sound really gay...

"Hey, Tommy," he said, still walking through the crowded halls. It sounded like he was whispering because he wasn't facing me and also because there was also so many more people talking around us.

"Uhh... Yea?" I said, following close behind Adam, not wanting to lose him. He walked slightly slower, which meant he probably couldn't hear me either.

"Do me a favor and don't sit in that seat again." I was surprised by what he had said. That was his seat? He's the one who wrote those horrible things? Why would he write those? He obviously didn't write them... Right?

"Uhh, yea, sure," I responded. I heard a slight sigh fall from his lips. I decided not to ask him about the horrible words on the desk. I feel like that would be too much to ask the first 10 minutes of meeting him. It would totally be getting into his personal business. No matter how curious I was.

As Adam and I entered the classroom, he took a seat in the back and I couldn't help but notice as he took out a sharp pen and scribbled some letters into the hard wood desk. What did that say? Worst... Worth... Wor... Worthless? Why in god's name (I know there isn't a god, just bear with me on this one) was he writing worthless into the desk? Was the next person that was going to sit there going to see them and be hurt? Was Adam a bully or something? Oh no, who did I get myself involved with?

The whole class I kept glancing over at Adam. He just kept writing those hurtful words on his desk. What did they mean to him? I was really starting to get anxious. I wanted to ask him but at the same time, I didn't. At the same time, I just wanted to get out of his life and live my own. I feel like I'm in some sort of danger zone, ya know? It was weird, but I still couldn't stay away from Adam. For the rest of the day, I followed Adam around and I could see him get annoyed every once and a while, but he never said anything. I should have just left him alone from the start. I don't know what to do now. It just feels like a force is pulling me in. But at the end of the day when I asked him to come back to my house, well my apartment, he looked surprised. Like no one has ever asked him that before. Like I was speaking a foreign language. And I then went off telling him how I had my own apartment and how my parents lived next door because I needed my own space. What was up with this guy? It feels like he is from another planet or something. I don't know. But it was weird. I wanted to know more about him...


	4. Complex Socializing

**Adam's POV**

This kid was starting to get on my nerves. I was kind of itching to punch him in the face. I know that's mean and maybe just a bit over board, but he was just…UGH. First, he follows me around like a lost puppy dog when he's fresh fucking meat to the rest of the school. Sure, they're all sluts, whores, and dicks, but he could totally fit in. He looks like one of those arrogant rich kids, I don't know. I just get that vibe. I mean, he seems nice enough, but I personally think it's all a façade…Call me cliché, but I won't trust anyone, because everyone in this world is somehow a backstabbing bitch, just waiting to dig their knives between your shoulder blades. And this…Tommy wasn't any different.

And I could tell. I was pretty sure he was just hanging around the depressed little emo kid because I just needed some leverage. He didn't actually mean any of the shit he was talking. Sure, he may seem sweet and cute now, but just wait until a week or two from now when he completely ditches me to go have some sexy threesome with the top cheerleader, or shit, I don't know. I'm kind of a social retard, so I'm not entirely sure how this all works out. I'm kind of that fly that lost a wing and flies around in circles because it's incapable of going anywhere else. Damn, I sound so fucking pathetic…

However, I'll give him props for being so fucking adorable, like seriously….Is it even legal to be that cute? I MEAN FUCK. He was so short and…elf-like…I don't even know, man. To be honest, I noticed that his fingers were calloused, so he was adorable _and _talented. Why would he even attempt to hang out with me? I mean sure, the students at this school do take some time to warm up, but he seems like he would fit just right in, so why does he insist on hanging out with me? HUH? I've been sighing all fucking day…

Then, at the end of the day (when we had already served our detention—which wasn't as bad as I thought. Tommy pretty much talked the entire time and I listened to him intently. He was a pretty interesting character), he asked me to go over to his apartment. No, not his _family's _apartment, _his _apartment, because apparently, he's rich enough to afford that shit…I would love so much to be rich and afford my own place. To get away from the blood and abuse of my family. To live in a normal loving family…God, I hate sounding so sad.

However, I didn't want to go. No. I didn't want to. But, I…I couldn't actually say no, I mean…This was my first chance at a potential, like, connection. That sounds so gay, and by the looks of it, this Thomas dude is as straight as an arrow, but I can't actually think of him like that. It would be creepy, I know that much. And I can't make a move on him, because it's way too early and it would be stalkerish. Damnitt, he just entered my school and he's already making my brain work in overdrive! Fuck, I hate him! Ugh.

He sighed, crossing his arms. "Come on. I'm not asking you to like, fucking jump off a bridge with me. Just come over for dinner or something. It's the least I could do after you showed me around and shit," Tommy said, a genuine smile touching his lips. And I felt my face get hot and I hated that. Fuck…I never blushed, and then this kid comes around and starts making me feel nervous with butterflies in my stomach. I shouldn't have these kinds of feelings. I hate having any emotions. It just leads to more hurt…

"Fine," I mumbled, giving in to his impeachable pout, and he grinned, slamming his locker door shut and hanging his black messenger bag over his shoulder. I already had all my stuff packed, and I knew my family wouldn't care if I were late. I didn't really have a curfew or anything, and more than likely, nobody will notice my absence. Maybe this'll be a nice little outing, I'm not sure. Getting away and not being beaten for something completely stupid. Plus, dinner or something with his family sounded nice. I never had a real family dinner. It was always "sneak out at night to the kitchen to make sure mommy and daddy don't see you". I hated it. I hate my life.

So, Tommy practically marched out of the fucking school while I sulked behind him. I could feel the eyes from the students penetrate my soul and I let out a heavy sigh. Tommy's brown eyes trailed back to me and he frowned. I looked up at him and blushed a little more, burning my gaze into the ground.

"Fuck, Adam. Get with the program. Come on, you're sulking like a little emo boy," he whined and I bit my bottom lip, falling into step with him and realizing just how short he was. About a head smaller than me. And he was wearing Creepers. Ha, sucker. But I knew that I was wearing about two inch heel boots, and I was already fairly tall for a teenager. But still. He really was kind of like an elf. It was cute. Ugh. Cute. Shit, I shouldn't be using those kinds of words around this…this person!

"Just shut up. I'm not use to this shit…" I mumbled and he seemed to laid-back and carefree. I was always still and unaware of what might happen in the future. My family and life was unpredictable and I needed to be on guard all the time. Tommy, though, he was so easy going. I admired that and was envious of it, to be honest, but I didn't say anything. In fact, Tommy kept talking. He first went into detail about his old town in Burbank and how it was so much different from LA. To be honest, I didn't _ask _him to start talking, but I enjoyed it. Having someone to talk to be was a nice change. Better being out here with him then with my family…

"And I had this girlfriend named Delmy, and she's still kind of my girlfriend, but ya know…I'm not good with long distance relationships…Do you have a girlfriend?" he asked, pushing his messenger bag further up on his shoulder. I gulped and shook my head. No, no I didn't. I'm gay, Tommy. But I'm sure it's kind of obvious right? I mean, the black nail polish, the eyeliner, the make-up…I don't really have a gay accent, but whatever…

"Oh…" he muttered and seemed to shut up for the rest of the walk. I was use to silence, but Tommy seemed somewhat nervous as we approached his apartment. I glanced at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked and he stopped, gulping a little at the door to his complex building. He trailed his fingers in circles on the smooth wood of the door and glanced up at me slightly anxious.

"Well, ya see…My family is kind of…proper, so to speak, and…You're…" He bit his bottom lip, pondering for the correct term to describe me, "…different. And they don't really like different…" he muttered and I rolled my eyes. Oh, I've heard this before. And so it begins. The crumble to something I knew shouldn't have started in the first place, but I was too weak and desperate to think, "Hey, Adam. This guy who's completely new just invited you to dinner. Isn't that a wee bit odd?" No. I didn't think logically or rationally because I was too possessed by his pretty goddamn looks!

"Then why the hell did you bring me here?" I hissed and he shook his head, giggling (yes, giggling, for a fucking straight man!) and opening the door.

"Because, you're nice enough…" he claimed and I sighed, following him and shuffling quietly. We took the elevator and he looked over at me.

"Aren't you hot?" he asked, yanking lightly on my trench coat and I sighed heavily again, shaking my head.

"No," I responded stoically, licking my lips and pulling my coat closer to me. I couldn't risk him seeing my bruises, cuts, or gauzes. That'll just bring up a completely new situation. And that's honestly, something I don't need.

He shrugged it off and walked off the elevator when we arrived at the sixteenth floor. He knocked on his parent's door, indicating he was home and pulled out the key for his own room. He unlocked it and when we entered, my mouth fell open. It was fucking HUGE and beautiful. As you entered, the kitchen was to the left and it was larger than my bedroom. It was all marble (it was the shit—marble counters, cabinets, and floors), and that matched the rest of the tile in his fucking house! Straight forward was a living room that was the size of my house. It had red plush furniture and when I turned my head to the left, I saw a completely new hallway and my heart just about stopped.

"So, I'm assuming you'll be joining us for dinner?" Tommy asked, smiling and I looked at him.

Damn, this kid was something…


	5. Uncomfortable and Revealing

**Tommy's POV**

Adam looked amazed at the apartment. What? Was it that cool? I mean, if he were amazed by this, he would probably faint looking at out old house. It was three stories high, had leather furniture, three kitchens, all designed differently, 12 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, and we had a few maids and butlers. Now that blew me away, but this apartment? I was kind of ashamed by this small place. I used to have a whole floor of my house all to myself. And now this place? It was just so much smaller. I barley had room for anything.

Adam wandered around the main entrance room admiring all the features and objects. All I saw was his mouth that dropped so far it looked like it was about to hit the hard wood mahogany floors. Okay, now I'm just trying to show off. Sorry.

My phone interrupted Adam's amazement and he turned to look at me. I smiled, pulling my phone out of my pocket and answering it.

"Hello?"

"Dinners ready!" My mom's voice rang through the speakers.

"Oh, okay, and umm, I have an umm, friend, with me," I answered.

"Well just bring them right over!" my mom sounded really happy. Maybe just because I made a friend so fast. I mean, I don't know if Adam would consider us friends but I sure as hell would. Adam was just such a nice person.

I hung up the phone, looking at Adam. "Dinner's ready," was all I said and we were out the door, and into my parents room. But when we entered, my dad looked up from his newspaper with a smile, and his happy expression quickly changed. He looked angry and he stared at Adam. I glanced at Adam and saw him take a small gulp. He looked really uncomfortable.

"Um, dad, this is Adam," I said as my mom pranced into the room with a dinner platter in her hand. She too, looked at Adam. They did not seem pleased with him. Oh no. Why was my family like this?

"Adam," said my dad, still staring, "Take your coat off and go wipe off that awful liner," he motioned to the bathroom and Adam walked off. I could see the sweat falling from his face as he left. Oh no, I just can't wait until dinner is over. I need to get Adam away from my parents. They obviously didn't approve.

I took a seat at the table, and sat up straight, watching my mom bring food to the dining room. My dad kept giving me dirty looks. And I was relieved when Adam came back. But he looked way too different, and his wrists still had the gauze wrapped around them with, what, was that, blood? Why was there blood bleeding through the gauze? Adam isn't really emo, is he? I suddenly felt bad for saying he was walking like some depressed emo kid before. Maybe what I said was true and it hurt him... I hope it didn't.

Adam took a seat next to me and he had even more sweat rolling down his face. I felt really bad for him. And good thing dinner went fast because my parents were staring at him the whole time. Every once in a while I would try to start conversation and it would last for like, two minutes but then it would go to an awkward silence again. Well it was over now and Adam and I were back in my apartment. The first thing I said to him when the door closed was "What's up with your wrists?" and he whipped around, looking at me.

"What?" he said. He tried to act all innocent.

"Why is there gauze around your wrists?" he looked nervous now.

"None of your business," he said and anger grew inside of me.

"Adam, tell me," I said and he looked mad.

"No, Tommy, it's none of your business! Stop being so nosey!" he said. I was a little surprised by his response, but I just walked over to him, taking his wrist in my hand. He tried to take it out of my grasp but sorry Adam; I'm one strong motherfucker...

When I pulled the gauze off, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Red slits, some short, some long, some deep. What the hell? Adam turned away, biting his lip.

"What the fuck Adam! Why are these here?" I yelled at him and he ripped his hand from my grasp.

"Tommy! I said it's none of your business! Leave it alone!" he yelled. Okay, now I was just messing with his personal life. Tommy, you need to stop. And I did. Adam is my friend and I don't want to get into a fight with him. I just have to leave it alone.


	6. Follow Your Example

**Adam's POV**

It was awkward. I hated it! The tension in the air was palpable and his fucking parents just wouldn't stop staring at me. It was so rude, I don't know why they didn't feel the least bit of courtesy to just stare at their goddamn steak and eat it! Then his dad told me, not ask, _told _me to take off two things that made me feel better about myself. I already had low self-esteem and the eyeliner and trench coat hid my insecurities! I felt naked without my eyeliner and without my coat, I felt exposed. Like, I knew they could see my gauzes, and I was just hoping that they would think of it as a fashion trend or something, I don't know. It was hopeful thinking, that's for sure. I could see Tommy keep glancing at me and his eyes wandered down to my bandages and then back at me. Ugh, this was terrible.

All I do know is that I was extremely uncomfortable and I wanted to leave. I thought Tommy was a nice kid and everything, he hasn't done anything to make me despise him like everyone else in my school, but his family…Well, they kind of sucked. I mean, they were, by far, one hundred and twenty percent better than mine were, but I still hated them…They seemed so uptight and brutal. I wasn't sure how Tommy survived to live with them each day. Maybe that's why he had his own fucking apartment…To get away from these brutes!

When it was finally over (and I thanked the motherfucking lord when it was), we walked into his apartment and I just wanted to leave! Just fucking get out of here and go back to my house, endure what I had to endure and then go to sleep. It sounded so fucking lovely right now. And I liked Tommy, but…I'm just not good with people. I'm a social retard and I didn't want to embarrass myself any further with Tommy. He was a great person, I'll say that. I've only known him for a day, but he was cute, funny, and he liked to talk a lot and make conversation. Adventurous, out-going, whatever, but I just can't have friends. They're too complicated and they cause drama. Something I clearly don't need, ya know?

"What's up with your wrists?" Tommy asked and my heart seized. Shhhiiitttt, I knew coming over here was a terrible idea! Drama! Didn't I just say I didn't want drama? I did, and now here he was sticking his nose in my business! Please, just drop it.

"What?" I asked, fiddling with the hem of my shirt and trying—praying even, that he would just drop this! But he didn't! He kept nagging and nagging until he eventually grabbed my wrist (in an iron grasp, I remind you) and looked at it. His eyes seemed to widen and I honestly felt ashamed. I did feel like that emo he was talking about. It was pathetic I know, and I shouldn't take care of my problems this way. Eventually, I'll go too far and die. But to be honest, I would be fine with dying. Living with my family is like I'm already in a hell.

"What the fuck, Adam? Why are these here?" he yelled and I flinched, ripping my wrist out of his grasp and glaring at him. Okay, he just needs to shut up!

"Tommy! It's none of your business! Leave it alone!" I hissed, and he sighed, looking at me. His chocolate brown eyes swam with concern and worry, but I didn't want that! I hate it when people worry about me, and it's not often, but I hate being the center of attention, and right now, it was complete "Tommy is only looking at Adam right now…"

"Okay, okay…I'm sorry, I overreacted…." He mumbled, glancing at me. "But they look infected…Want me to clean them up?" he asked and I looked at him quizzically. He laughed (which made my heart thrash in my chest) and grabbed my shirt, tugging me into the bathroom. "Adam, stop being such a scared little puppy. We're gonna be hanging out a lot more, so get used to it, okay?" he said, taking the gauze off my other wrist and flinching a little. "Daaaamnn…You're kind of messed up," he said, rummaging through his medicine cabinet. How the hell was he so comfortable with all this? I was about ready to faint!

I mumbled some kind of insult to him, but he didn't hear. To be honest, I just stood there while he got out fucking PEROXIDE and shit! That fucking stings. I whimpered, pulling my wrist out of his grasp and he laughed, retrieving it. His touch felt so good against the burning contrast of my skin. I wondered what it would be like to hold his hand, but then I remember he was straight and I was gay….

"I know, I'm sorry. But it'll only hurt a little, I promise…" he mused and I blushed.

"You're a lot different from your parents," I said and he shrugged, pouring some the peroxide on a cloth and gently dabbing it on my cuts. I bit my bottom lip. It stung…But I could endure it. My parents have fucking thrown me against a wall and beat me senseless…A little sting won't hurt that much. They've broken my ribs and made everything ache for days.

"Yea…I have Delmy to thank for that. She kept me pretty grounded…" He sighed sadly and I frowned.

"I'm sorry you had to leave her," I said and he gave a half-hearty shrug.

"Nah, she was gonna break up with me anyway…There was this other guy she had her eyes on. It was just a coincidence I left before she had a chance to…," he mumbled, washing the cuts on both my wrists and wrapping them with fresh bandages. "Now don't cut anymore…Try like, playing an instrument or doing a hobby or something," he said, smiling and my left eyebrow twitched in curiosity. He laughed at me. It was boyish and genuine. Fuck, I don't' even remember the last time I laughed, or even chuckled.

When we walked out of his bathroom, I glanced out his window and saw that it was pretty dark. I sighed. "I should probably get going…" He looked at me with a frown. God, why did he pout so much? He was like the gayest straight man ever! Which was such a tease because he seemed so perfect, but I would never be able to have him.

"Really? You can't like, spend the night or something?" he asked and I would have smiled if it wasn't such a foreign action to me. "My parents won't come in here, so they won't bother us! Plus, tomorrow's Saturday, so we can hang out all day tomorrow!" he exclaimed and I felt my face heat up and my heart thrash in my chest. God, how can he do all this to me? It's ridiculous and I hate it.

"Ummm…" I was at a loss for words. "I don't know…" I said and he sighed sadly, fiddling with his fingers. Ugh, he looked so feeble and adorable.

"Listen, Adam. I'm sorry that I'm throwing all this at you. I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable or anything, it's just…I don't know, I assumed you wanted to hang out or something, and I shouldn't make those kinds of assumptions!" he whined and my heart ached. He was so goddamn cute!

"N-No, it's not you! I-I can spend the night if you really want me too! My parents won't care…" I said, hoping honest to god that they truly wouldn't care…I've never actually been away from there for more than a day, and I'm not sure what their reactions might be, but all I knew was that I was scared to go back to my house, so I might as well stay here.

"Great! I have a huge bed, so we can sleep in there!" he laughed and my heart hammered in my chest. "We're both open straight guys, I'm sure it's okay, right?" he said and I shook my head.

"Umm…I'll just sleep on your couch," I said and he sighed heavier. I felt bad and all, but I wasn't straight, I was _gay_. And I couldn't tell him because then he'll—

"That's okay!" he said, grinning and skipping over to his TV (which was like, two-hundred inches, I tell you!) and inserting a DVD into his player. "We'll just watch some Halloween on my couch. Is that cool, or do you not like horror movies?" he asked and I shrugged, shuffling over to his personal living room and sitting down in his plush couch. He jumped over to me and sat really close, snuggling and smiling. "This movie is the shit," he claimed, pressing play and I nodded.

I've never actually watched that many movies. My family was too poor to afford a television. All we had was this cheap ass radio…

About an hour into the movie, I was actually pretty into it. All this blood and guts could defiantly be my thing. And during the not so gruesome parts, Tommy and I would talk about random shit. And…He liked fashion. It was amazing because I _loved_ clothes and shoes so much! If I could afford half of the designer shit I longed for, I would be the happiest guy in the world. I learned that he loved to play guitar, but his parents never really approved. In fact, I learned a lot about him. He wanted lots of piercings, and tattoos, he was going to be famous when he was old enough and ditch this old life. He asked me a couple questions, but I would always sidetrack him into telling me more about himself. Because to be honest, I didn't want to talk about myself, and I loved learning more about him. About half an hour later, he was starting to doze off and before I could actually tell him to go to bed, I felt him lean over and snuggle closer into my arm, resting his head onto my shoulder. His own arms looped around my left one and he clung onto it like a stuffed animal.

"Mm…Good night, Adam," he mumbled, breathing softer and softer. My eyes widened a bit and I was scared. He was straight and he was cuddling up to me. He seemed pretty open minded, but once he finds out I'm gay—if he ever finds out—then he's going to regret this all. But I couldn't think like this…I should just enjoy it.

Soon enough I fell asleep, my head leaned on Tommy's, and for the first time in a fucking long time, I was remotely happy…


	7. Go with the flow

_Go with the flow_

**Tommy's POV**

I woke up the next morning next to Adam, his head rested on mine. He looked to so calm and peaceful. I giggled when I heard a soft snore fall from him mouth. He snores? Well, I can hold that against him if I ever have to! But I probably never will because Adam is my friend. Also, I just never want to have to hold something against him.

I stood from my place on the couch, watching Adam shift but not wake. Thank god he didn't. I hate doing things to people that weren't needed. I always feel bad for it. I know, I'm an overreacter, don't worry, I've been told.

I walked into the kitchen, glancing at the clock on my way out of the living room. 10:30am. Ew, that's so early. I like sleeping until around 12. That's nice. And I don't know what had caused me to wake up so early. But whatever. I shrugged it off, opening the refrigerator and pulling out some milk and placing it on the counter as I grabbed a spoon, bowl, and my favorite cereal. Frootloops. Those were the shit man. You know what I mean? I just love them. And as I started putting together my breakfast, Adam walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and blinking a bit.

"Good morning," I said, grabbing another bowl and spoon for Adam. He accepted, saying good morning back, and we sat and talked while eating our cereal. He seemed relieved that we didn't have to eat with my parents. And to tell the truth, I was happy about it too. I didn't want to have to deal with them right now. They were particularly cranky in the mornings, too, and they hated Adam. Perfect mixture, huh?

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked Adam.

"Um, I don't know, what do you want to do?" he asked back. Well, I wasn't really used to this town and I kind of just wanted to hang here with Adam.

"Wanna just stay here and hang out?" I asked and Adam looked pleased with my choice.

"Sure," he answered, as we both stood, placing our empty cereal bowls into the sink. Then we looked at each other before I smiled, placing my fingers on Adam's stomach and tickling him. At first, he was kind of annoyed but he eventually started to get used to it, and he started to seem happy. We played around (not like that, pervs) and just had a good time. I started to see a light come into Adam's eyes, and that dull gray was changed to a beautiful baby blue. Then he smiled. Adam actually smiled. And laughed. And his smile made him look like a real person again. What was I so afraid of at first? He is such a nice and fun person to be with. I don't know why people don't give him a chance.

"T-Tommy! Haha, Tommy! S-Stop! Haha!" he was laughing so much and it made me laugh. I fell to the floor, laughing uncontrollably. He fell down next to me and we rolled all over the floor, laughing so hard. Why was this so funny? I don't even know, but I love this feeling! Adam and I kept rolling until he bumped into me, slowly letting the laughter fade. He looked deep into my eyes and I got lost in their feeling. His breath rolled down my neck, and I got the shivers. I just wanted to-

We were interrupted by a knock on the door, and I quickly stood, walking over to the door and opening it, looking at the maid that stood before me. I let her in, and she looked around, walking to the kitchen and starting the dishes. Adam made his way over to me and told me he was going to go to the bathroom. As he walked off, I stared at him. I just don't want to be away from him. I feel attached. I just feel a weird feeling I've never felt before. And I have no idea where it was coming from.


	8. Pain Overcomes Happiness

**Adam's POV**

Oh, fuck. My sides hurt like shit after laughing like that. To be honest, I don't remember the last time I laughed, let alone the last time I laughed THAT hard. It was amazing. And Tommy somehow squeezed all that out of me. He honestly, must be like, magical or something, because I don't laugh or smile. It's not in my nature and it's fucking weird. I hated it….Alright, I lied. But I liked seeing Tommy happy. And he seemed happy too…And in all honesty, seeing him smile and laugh as much as he did made me do it in turn. I mean fuck, what straight man just randomly tickles another guy? I don't even know! I know for a fact that not a single straight guy at my school does that. But I guess Tommy was different. And I knew that from the moment he asked me my name. He didn't avoid me like everyone else did. I guess he's just a curious little motherfucker…

But all the happiness and laughter faded when I was snapped back into reality, remembering everything I needed to go back to at home. I needed to check the time and if I had any messages on my phone. I knew I wouldn't from my family, because they wouldn't care, but it's always better safe than sorry, ya know? Well, in my household, it's never safe, but I kind of have these instincts, I'm not sure. So I asked Tommy is I could go to his bathroom, because I really didn't want him to see me check my phone and put it back in my pocket, without texting anyone. He doesn't know shit about my life.

I sighed walking into the bathroom and locking it the door. I slipped my phone out of my pocket. It wasn't one of those Blackberries' or anything. It was a simple, mediocre, tracfone only used to see if my parents needed me to go home fast. And when I saw, I had a single message, my heart seized. No. This can't be good. And it wasn't once I opened the message.

_Get. Your. Ass. Home…NOW._

Oh, god. I knew sleeping over was the worst thing I could possibly do! Why was I so stupid? I should have known better, but Tommy's charm and good looks got to me! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT. I bit my bottom lip, slipping my phone back in my pocket and opening the bathroom door. I grabbed my trench coat from the coat rack (I had taken it back to Tommy's room when we left his parents room) and put it on. Luckily, I was wearing a long-sleeve shirt because otherwise, Tommy would have questioned me on my bruises, and that's something I really didn't want to get into!

"Adam, where are you going?" Tommy asked and my heart clenched in my chest. Both from guilt and utter agony. I promised I'd spend the day with him, but I couldn't. Damnitt, I'm so sorry…I knew I shouldn't make friends with anyone. I'll just end up hurting them in the end because of my dysfunctional family! This is why I stick by myself and stay away from the crowd. Then Tommy just waltzes into my life and demands to be friends. Fuck.

"I…I really have to go, I'm sorry," I said, a frown tugging on my once smiling lips. His eyebrows furrowed. He seemed a bit hurt, but mostly confused.

"Where are you going? Want me to come with you?" Tommy asked and I sighed buttoning my coat up.

"No, you don't want to come with me…Um, I'll see you…On Monday," I said and he frowned.

"Well, we still have tomorrow off, you can come over then," he insisted and I sighed in annoyance. He frowned deeper and walked over giving me a little hug and smiling slightly up at me. I blushed and I bit my bottom lip harder, gnawing on it, knowing I had to go. Plus, I don't give hugs; I had no idea what I was supposed to do! So, I kind of patted him on the head and slipped out of his grasp. His arms hung limply at his side and he tilted his head to the side, a quizzical and sad expression plastered on his face.

"Yeah, maybe, Tommy. I gotta go. Bye," I said and before he could utter another word, I shut the door. I felt bad because he was going to say something, and I felt like a bitch. Ugh, I wouldn't be surprised if he regretted being my friend. And what was with that hug? I mean seriously! However, I couldn't ponder on this; the more I stay away from my house, the longer I'll have to endure them just…Ugh, beating me up. It sounded so pathetic and my bruises ached from it. I had a lot on my arms from being thrown to the ground and some scattered on my ribs. I was sure some of them were broken, but they were healed up enough for them not to hurt where I couldn't' move.

I sighed, rushing out of his complex and shoving my hands into my pockets. Okay, they sent the message last night, meaning they wanted me to come home, but I didn't. That's great, just fucking GREAT. Thanks a lot, Tommy, now I'm going to be beaten relentless because of you. You'll probably be stabbed because you were stupid enough to fall under that pretty boy's spell!

No, shut up, Adam. He doesn't know about your little situation. He makes you happy. Just…The clicking of my boots nearing my neighborhood snapped me back into reality and I shook when I saw my house coming up. I bit my bottom lip and pulled my coat closer to me as I walked up the steps to my porch and shivered. I slowly turned the knob to the door and walked in. I was hoping, by some divine miracle that my coat would serve as a makeshift armor, but I knew it was hopeful thinking.

"H-Hello?" I called into the emptiness of the house. Nothing but silence. It scared me, because there was always something. I gently shut the door and jumped when there was a slight clatter and before I could actually look to the right, something hard and heavy collided with my head, and I groaned, wincing and leaning against the wall, feeling dizzy. I looked around and saw that a full glass of Vodka was now shattered on the ground. My head pounded and I felt like I was about to pass out. Oh, god. No…

"So, you finally came crawling back, huh?" My father's voice drifted through the hall, I winced, biting my bottom lip, and straightening up, leaning against the wall for some kind of support, otherwise, I would have fallen to the ground. "I told you to come home last night and you didn't. What, Adam? You're too good to come home to mommy and daddy?" he asked, stalking up to me and gripping my throat. I gasped, my eyes widening as I grasped onto his massive hand and tried to break free. But he moved too fast. I wheezed as he thrust me against the wall and his fingers tightened around my throat. I knew there would be bruises there tomorrow. Thick, purple bruising framing my neck…

"N-No…" I rasped, shutting my eyes as he lifted me further and further off the ground as he slid me up the wall. I could feel my legs hanging and I felt so helpless. But I couldn't tense up; I found out from past experience that it only made it so much worse…

"Punish him well, honey. We don't want him running off late at night anymore, do we?" I heard my mother call from the kitchen and tears rose into my eyes. Shit. Just try to keep strong, Adam! You know crying only fuels his power and that's something you really don't want…

"No, we don't," he said, raising his free hand that wasn't strangling me and he held it back, slapping me with the back of his hand and I cried out, the pain pulsing in my face. Normally, they won't hit my face because it's obvious. But they must have learned that no one cares. No one fucking cares. This place is terrible and I wanted to die; get away from all this pain and hurt. Fucking kill me.

He released my throat and I gasped for air, but only had a little amount of time before he gripped my ginger locks, yanking me up and thrashing me against the wall. I would feel the nail that held up a painting dig into my back and I wailed, feeling the broken shards of the glass frame penetrate my body. I heard some of it shatter to the ground and end with a loud clink.

"Fuck, Adam. Why do you have to make this so difficult? WHY?" Ethan hissed, jerking my hair one more time before clenching his hand into a fist and bringing it full force into my stomach. My eyes widened and I whimpered loudly, feeling the tears leak from the corners of my eyes involuntarily. He growled, slapping me once more across the face and dropping me to the ground where I fell to my knees and held onto my stomach, coughing and feeling my head and back throb. Oh, god. I couldn't do it anymore.

"Get out of here," he ordered and I mustered up all my strength, pulling myself to my feet and shuffling to my room where I shut the door, locking it and falling onto my bed, feeling the blood seep into my coat. I sobbed into my pillow, trying to get rid of the pain, but it just wouldn't work. My head hurt and black was swirling in my vision, and I knew that it was because I was hit in the head with the bottle. I was going to be out for the rest of the day. At least I wouldn't feel the pain in my sleep. I didn't even have the energy to cut, and that says something…

I had the last of my tears leak through my eyes as I stiffly reached into my pocket and pulled my IPod out, but there was a piece of paper attached to it. I gasped, wheezing for some kind of breath as I read the small piece of paper.

_You better come over here on Sunday, Adam! I'm expecting you too!_

—_Tommy ^V^_

My eyes widened and I smiled a little, my lips hurting from the action. My ribs ached, my stomach felt like it was going to explode, and my cheek pulsed, becoming swollen. My head was cracking, but I kept staring at the note, my breathing becoming softer. I passed out, but the note and words kept lingering in my mind…


	9. Thinking Of You

**Tommy's POV**

I pulled Adam into a light hug. He hesitated at first, but eventually accepted. However, the hug wasn't just because he was my friend. It was so I could slip a small note into his pocket, hoping he would read it later. Then we exchanged goodbyes and he left. I got really bored. I mean, more bored then I had been in a while. I needed to have some friends over, but Adam was the only one so far. And to be honest, I was also kind of worried about Adam right now. I hope he doesn't try to cut himself again. That would be bad. I would have to really scold him if he did it again.

I walked over to the living room, taking a seat on the couch and pulling my phone from my pocket. One unread message. Oh, I hope it's from Adam! Wait, I didn't have his number and he didn't have mine. Why didn't we exchange numbers? Dammit! And I really wanted to talk to him now. I shook off the thought, opening the message.

_'Hey, Tommy! I miss you so much! Just thought I'd let you know!'_

It was from my best friend back home in Burbank. Her name was Allison. And we had some fun times together. Thinking about this made tears come to my eyes. I was such a drama queen. But I couldn't help it! I was born this way.

I kind of just sat there for the rest of the day. I would watch some TV every now and then. I know I have a whole Saturday to myself, I'm a teenager and what am I doing? I'm staying home alone watching TV. What a life. But I eventually fell asleep at around 10:45pm.

_Adam tugged on my hair, causing me to moan as I ejected my tongue into his mouth. He tasted of coffee and cinnamon. His tongue grazed my bottom lip and I let a deep moan erupt from my mouth. Adam pulled away, straddling me on the big king sized bed and attacking my neck. He licked and nibbled, as I threw my head back in pure pleasure, exposing more of my neck to him. He moved down my body, stopping and playing with one of my nipples. I let out another moan as he licked up and down my stomach, making his way to the hem of my pants. He tugged on them harshly and forcing them down. He looked back up at me before wrapping his mouth around my-_

I woke up, breathing hard. What the fuck was that? Did I just have a... a... Gay dream? And about Adam? Holy shit! What is happening to me? All I know is that Adam had better not find out about this or he will probably not want to be my friend anymore.

I glanced quickly at the clock. It was 3:30am and I was hungry. I didn't even bother eating dinner last night. I stood, stumbling into the kitchen and walking over to the refrigerator. I pulled out some left over pasta from a few nights ago, putting it on a plate and shoved it in the microwave for three minutes. When it was finished, I shoved it down my throat like a starving animal. I guess I didn't get the time to realize it before, but the pain of my cock had started to be noticeable. What the fuck? I'm hard? Oh, my god, from that dream? How am I hard from a freaking GAY dream? Someone help me...

I groaned, knowing what I had to do. I walked over to the bathroom, switching on the light and closing the door behind me. No one was in my room with me, but I still felt better with the door closed. I pulled down my pajama pants slowly, revealing my throbbing erection. Fuck! This one was going to be a challenging one... I started my work, pumping and pumping, throwing my head back in pleasure. I never really understood why men masturbate on a daily basis. I found it disgusting and revolting. I mean, why not just have girls do that for you? Ew, masturbation is just gross.

When I finally came, I cleaned up the bathroom, not liking the sight at all. I really felt like I was going to throw up. I mean, the smell and the look, just... Ew. When I finished cleaning, I walked back into the kitchen, putting my dishes in the sink and pouring myself a drink. I took a small sip, letting the ice-cold lemonade drip down my aching throat. Mmm, so good. I walked back to the living room, lying on the couch and drifting back to sleep. But the whole time, don't ask me why because I have no clue,

I was thinking of Adam.


	10. Wash Away The Pain

**Adam's POV**

Fuuuucccckkk…

I rolled over on my back and hissed as the pain shot up and down my body. Bits and pieces of glass still penetrated my back and I wanted to scream out in agony, but I knew I shouldn't' utter a sound at all. It would all go away soon. I just needed to handle it. But when I tried to move, I felt like all my limbs were being ripped from their tendons and I wanted to just kill myself from all this fucking drama. Well, this certainly was pleasant. I would have chuckled dryly at the amount of sarcasm that would have been coating my voice if I weren't so tired and weak. My brain wasn't even functioning properly. Probably from all the hits it took. I couldn't remember barely anything because every time I tried to think, another pulse would circulate. What's today?

I groaned, gripping onto the piece of paper in my hand and bringing it up to my face. Tommy's messy cursive was scribbled on it and I sighed, sitting up and moaning loudly at the pain. Shit…I hope everyone's still asleep so I can go over to Tommy's…I bit my bottom lip, standing up and stumbling to the bathroom. When I reached it, I cringed at my reflection. It wasn't the best mirror in the world. It was cracked and had dirt smeared all over it, but at least I could see what I looked like…

Dry blood was hardened on my lips, and fresh amounts were dripping from my temple. My cheek was purple and swollen and my hair looked like a nest of fucking rats lived in it. My eyes were back to their dull gray, and brimmed with red from my sobbing. I bit my lip and gently lifted up my shirt and groaned at the green and blue bruise there. I turned around and sighed when I saw tiny little cuts gracing every inch of my flesh. The gashes crisscrossed like a pretty little painting. Well, ain't that fucking fantastic…

I sighed, splashing my face with cold water and grabbing a rag from the hamper. The coolness made me feel slightly less stiff and I exhaled greatly at the relief. I gently dampened the towel and began to wash the blood off my face. I slowly scraped the white washcloth along my skin, keeping back my moans, and holding it all in. I knew that washing it would make me look better. Because frankly, I didn't want to go over to Tommy's house looking like a zombie, ya know? When I was done, the cloth was brown and red. It was so gross.

I whimpered, tossing it into the laundry basket and looking in the mirror. It wasn't until now that I realized the bruise to my cheek extending right under my left eye. It was clearly noticeable, but thankfully, Linda (my sorry excuse for a mother) had gotten me some foundation for my face, just in case they decided to mess up my pretty little fucking face. Normally, they leave that part alone and only aim for my stomach, torso, and shit like that, but I guess they were angrier last night because I didn't come home by my curfew! But I didn't even have a curfew! And my mother is basically in control; my dad just follows her orders and beats me. My brother doesn't help with the abuse, but he doesn't do anything about it. He's kind of like the golden child, which makes me sick to my stomach…

I reached into the cabinet, pulling the foundation out and dabbing some onto my bruise and rubbing it in. I wheezed slightly from the pain, but for the most part, I was quiet. When I was completely done and looked in the mirror I couldn't fucking believe it. In all honesty, it didn't work too well at all. I mean, when I covered my entire face with it, just, FUCK! It didn't look natural and the bruise only was slightly covered up! I looked like a motherfucking clown! I growled, washing off the foundation and gingerly rubbing it my flesh clean. I whimpered loudly, biting my bottom lip and sighing. God, I just wanted to take a shower, but I can't afford to wake anyone up…I'll just change into a different set of attire and see what happens. But, damn. I felt gross. I wanted to take a shower so bad, but I can only do that at night when my family isn't lurking around and I can afford to do that shit…

With another heavy sigh, I shuffled into my room, pulling off my shirt and doing a 360 in the mirror. God, bruises were fucking everywhere! And the glass that went into my back looked infected, and it was just terrible! I didn't even have the color of flesh anymore. It was just a pretty little black, green, and blue painting with the occasional purple tint. God, I hated my life. Why couldn't I be in Tommy's shoes? Or live with Tommy? Or…I don't know. I just don't want to be here anymore…

I slowly put on a simple black tee and stayed in my same tight skinny jeans. I couldn't wear my trench coat because it was covered in blood. And I don't' have any other long sleeve shirts to hide the bruises on my arms. I pretty much only had a couple sets of clothing because we were too poor to spend money on luxuries, or necessities for that matter.

I bit my bottom lip, looking into my wardrobe and pulling out a black sweatshirt and tugging that on. It would have to do. I just won't be able to take it off, since I'm wearing a short sleeve shirt. Fucking joy. I can't wait to go into the LA sun and just walk merrily to Tommy's with all this black on…

I put my IPod, phone, and Tommy's note (I don't know—I felt better having something of his with me) into my pocket and ran my fingers through my hair. It was greasy, and the smooth feeling made me cringe a bit. I grabbed my eyeliner and quickly smudge a normal amount under my lids, sneaking out of my room as quietly as I possibly could. I made sure my boots didn't click too much on the fake wood that made up our hallway (it was rotting. We had termites, but we're too damn poor to do anything about it). With each step or noise, my heart thrashed further in my chest. I was almost to the door…So, fucking…close…

"Where do you think you're going?" I froze, spinning around and withering under my father's penetrating stature. "Hm? Answer me, Adam…" He silently commanded. His blue eyes burned something fierce and I hated having his colored irises. It made me feel like I was a part of him! But I was nothing like him!

"I…I…." I tried to stutter out a response, but I didn't want to tell him I was going to a friend's house! I didn't want them to have anything to do with Tommy! God only knows what they'll do to him! Or do to me because I have a friend that I could potentially tell all the god-awful things they do to me! But I couldn't afford it. No, they'll never find out about Tommy…NEVER.

"Nowhere?" he roared, gripping onto my hair and yanking at it. I whimpered and he banged my head against the wall, making me feel so fucking dizzy. Damnitt, don't pass…out… SHIT!

His hand tightened and I opened my eyes, glaring at him. I lifted my hands, pushing hard on his chest, and since he obviously wasn't expecting this, he fell to the ground and I gasped, ripping open the door and sprinting down the sidewalk. The sun beating down on my fully clothed body was kind of a bitch, but I would get used to it. I shook my head, running faster as my head pounded, fucking…fucking fuck something…God…

I stumbled a few times, but eventually slowed down when I got to Tommy's neighborhood. I shook my head, my vision becoming fuzzy, but I couldn't fucking pass out in the middle of the sidewalk. I wiped my forehead and took in a couple deep breathes as I entered his complex. I checked my cellphone, and it was about one in the afternoon…And it was…Satur…Mon…Um…Oh, god, what's it called? Sunny? Sun…SUNDAY! Shit, he really bashed my head. However, I shook away the thoughts as I got to Tommy's floor from the elevator and walked over to his door, knocking on it slowly. I bit my bottom lip when I heard clicking on the other side and when it opened, I saw Tommy. He looked from my feet to my face and he grinned. God, he was so motherfucking pretty!

"ADAM!" he exclaimed and I groaned mentally at his slightly high voice. Shiiittt….It made my head throb and I wanted to puke blood.

"H-Hi, Tommy…I got your note, s-so, I came…" I mumbled, and he blushed and I looked at him oddly. "What?" I asked.

He giggled, shutting the door. "You said came," he insisted and my eyes widened and I would have laughed, but I just kind of gave him half a smirk and that seemed good enough for him. He smiled, looking up at me and he titled his head to the side. "What the fuck happened to your face?" he asked and I shook my head. There was no way I was telling him the truth on this.

"I…I kind of ran into a door…" I said lamely and he lifted his hand cupping my cheek in his palm and I whimpered lightly, but his cool and calloused fingers felt nice against the bruise.

"Really now?" he asked, arching his eyebrows. I groaned lightly, nodding and biting my bottom lip. His thumb began to run gently circles in the tender area and I moaned slightly through my teeth and he dropped his hand, gingerly wrapping his arms around me and hugging me. I stiffened lightly, and my back ached at his touch, but I felt so much better with him here. A small smile tugged on my lips as I enveloped him in my arms and hugged him back, laying my head on his and sighing lightly, not wanting to leave this position ever.


	11. Never Planned

**Tommy's POV**

It had been a week and Adam's cuts and bruises had been getting worse. Every time he came over, I would have to clean him up. I really wanted to know where he got them. I mean, he told me that he fell down the stairs, got hit by accident by someone, but I didn't believe that shit. I wanted to know the REAL reason. No one makes that many mistakes in one week. I just couldn't believe it. But him being over so much has brought us to be better friends. I mean, it was like he was coming out of his shell, ya know? And I still have no clue as to why I was so afraid of him when I first met him. But he was such a great person, and I was actually happy that we came here. I can't imagine life without him after just a few weeks of meeting him.

But here he was again, standing at my door with that smile that I loved spread across his face. I pulled him into a quick hug, and I could tell his emotion right away. He was hurt again. And god this was getting old. It was nothing with his face this time though, which was good. His face was almost back to normal, and he looked good again. But when I ran my hand in circles around his back, he pulled away, wincing. He was hurt bad this time.

"Adam? Are you okay?" He just looked at me with hurt eyes and pain. I didn't need an answer. We walked to that bathroom, and I took out the usual items needed. Some Peroxide, gauze, bandages, and some cloths.

"Shirt," I said and Adam obeyed. It was normal for me to see him topless like this. We have been in this situation before so I have seen him topless before. He had a red haired chest, with lots of freckles all over it. I tried not to stare a lot but it was kind of hard. I mean, it was red hair. I had never seen red hair on a man's chest before and I was kind of curious...

When Adam lifted his shirt, I could see the pain fill his face right away. And when he turned around, I gasped. This was worse than ever before. I saw deep-blistered cuts, black and blue bubbles, and something that looked like whip marks. What the hell? How did he do this to himself? It just doesn't make sense! And worst of all, I saw more slits on his wrist! Was he cutting again? No! I thought he was past that! I thought I had helped him with that!

I poured some Peroxide on the cloth and ran it over Adam's back. I cleaned out his cuts and left it in a while he would whine a bit. But I shyster him. He was cutting again. What possibly caused him to do that again? Well at least he wasn't shooting up or anything like that...

When I was done with Adam's back, I made him sit on the counter.

"I see your wrists," I said, crossing my arms as he bit his lip and looked away. "Adam, you need to stop," I said, gripping one and placing the towel on it. He whined a little, but I was too mad to care.

"What could possibly make you do this Adam? It's not like you don't have any friends, you have me, so, why?" I asked him and he looked at me with sorry I eyes.

"I-I don't know, it's just an old habit," he said. I understood though. Like, before I came into his life it sucked. And he was cutting. But now everything is better but it was an old habit he can't get rid of. Well if he wants me to stay in his life, he is going to have to stop.

"Not a fantastic excuse, Adam but I'll have to take it," I said, sighing a little as I wrapped some gauze around Adam's right wrist and moved to him next.

I started cleaning it and he seemed to have gotten used to the pain. He was calm now, and he was relaxed. Still, something didn't seem right...

"Adam, is something wrong?" I said, but I received no answer. He really needs to start responding to me more, I was getting annoyed with him lately. "Adam, I said is something-?"

His lips attacking mine, the warmth of his mouth burning against mine, interrupted me. I dropped his wrist, hesitating before moving fluently with his lips. His tongue grazed my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, allowing him to enter. I was getting lost in the kiss. It felt so good and-

Wait. What am I doing? I'm straight! What the hell? Oh, my god am I kissing a guy? What the FUCK? I quickly pulled away from Adam, gasping and looking at him. "What the FUCK, Adam?" I said and he looked a little taken back at first. His mouth opened but nothing came out.

"Adam, I'm straight! What the hell! Aren't you?" I asked and he bit his lip again. Well I guess I was wrong all this time. Adam is gay... How did I not see it before? Eyeliner, eye shadow, mascara, all this makeup and I didn't realize it. You're such an idiot Tommy...

"I'm sorry, Tommy, I just thought-"

"Thought what, Adam? That I'm GAY? You know what, no! Just, just get out, Adam! Get out!" I yelled and I could see tears start to fill his eyes. Oh god, I felt so bad but he was the one who came on to me! He should have expected this, right?

I watched as Adam stood, grabbing his shirt and coat and leaving. I walked over to the couch, curling in a ball on it and tears started to pour from my eyes. Why was I crying? I had nothing to cry about! Nothing at all! But there WAS one little problem...

I had kind of enjoyed the kiss...


	12. Death Written All Over Me

**Adam's POV**

It's all over. I knew that the moment it crossed my mind. The moment, I stupidly and irresponsibly thought, 'I should just kiss him. Give into my gay, faggot urges, and just kiss the only person who actually gave me a chance and didn't push me away'. And see where it put me? He did push me away…Literally. That kiss, that I thought he enjoyed, just fucking ruined my life. And it was going smoothly for like, five seconds when I got into his mouth and he started playing with my tongue! Such a wrong assumption! He was probably pretending that I was his girlfriend or something because, newsflash Adam, he's as straight as a ruler! I knew that my life sucked in the first place. Having abusive parents, the insane habit and joy I get out of slicing my motherfucking wrists up, and just the dying feeling of being that emo kid nobody likes. It all just fucking sucked, ASS. And I hated it. I motherfucking hated it all. To be honest, I have no idea why the thought of suicide hasn't become reality. Am I honestly hoping that my future will get better and I won't be a fucking pansy?

I stormed down the sidewalk, angry as shit. I don't know why exactly I was mad, but all I knew was that I didn't want to be here anymore. I wanted to die…But I couldn't just…I don't even know! My thoughts weren't exactly organized. They were all over the place! Did Tommy actually like the kiss and he just doesn't want to admit that he might be bi? Am I just going to kill myself when I get home? What? But thank god my parents were out to their daily spa fucking thing and Neil was spending the night at a friend's, meaning I had the house to myself for at least a little while…I could finally do it. Even if I only had a little while to map out my plan and procedure of my new future, it was going to work out with my persona.

A week past, and I don't think I've ever been more depressed. This is odd because my parents have abused me since the age of ten and they always think of new torturous ways to almost kill me. Then Tommy came along, and his rejecting me turned me into a black and wrist cutting blob. I was almost positive he already forgot even being my friend. Was he ever really my friend in the first place? I knew he was. Some stranger wouldn't just do all he had done, I know that for a fact. But I didn't want to think that I had lost him as a friend. Whatever, fuck it, fuck him

I had bought some black hair dye a couple days ago and died my stupid orange hair because I couldn't take it anymore (and I dyed my eyebrows with it—I'm not an idiot) and I liked it. A lot. It suited my entire persona and me a lot better. I also saved up some money for some better black eyeliner and nail polish, so I wore that every day, and I looked more fucking goth and emo than ever. However, doing that caused for one hell of a riot by my parents and the next day at school, I don't think I've ever been in more pain…Let's just say, I coughed up blood twice and blacked out for like a second before coming back. Yeah, I was pretty fucked up. Not to mention I had these bags under my eyes and a blue bruise under my cheek again. I couldn't sleep anymore because every time I lay down, the pain was almost too excruciating…

But I didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore, but I didn't let any of that phase me. During school, I would just go on with my same routine that I did every day before Tommy came. I would scrape shit into the wood of the desk, scribble in lyrics into my notebook (I was working on this new song called Sleepwalker), and read Edgar Allen Poe. I felt that his disturbing poetry and short stories soothed the pain I was feeling. Plus, writing my lyrics always helped me forget this shit, even for a little while, it helped more than ever. And, to be honest, I didn't even look at Tommy. My eyes normally lingered to the ground, and I never went to my locker anymore, because I didn't want to run into him. All I am was a fag to him, and thank god no one else in the school knew I was gay…Otherwise; I would have one hell of a fight to put up. Let's just say the students in this LA high school don't exactly approve of the gay lifestyle (which is shitty).

But I was lonely again. I was lonely before, but I didn't actually know what it was like to have a friend and then lose one until today. My aching heart just…Every time it beat, another part of it would shatter and I felt myself slowly dying. This stress, misery, and anxiety were getting to me. And normally, cutting myself would soothe that pain. But it didn't anymore. So, I kept on digging the knife into my wrists, not cleaning them up or putting gauzes on them, and it still didn't work. I tried burning myself, but that was the same as cutting. So, I took up drinking…I knew my dad had some stashed away somewhere, and he was pretty much always too drunk to figure out if some of it was missing. I swiped one of his expensive Vodka bottles and drank some of it. And it quickly escalated into a habit…I wouldn't say I was an alcoholic, I would just say I drank it to wash away the pain. But that barely worked…Nothing did. I didn't taste anything amore, feel anything; see…I was like a fucking sleepwalker that was a zombie.

I sighed, running my fingers through my new black hair and glanced at my perfect black nails. I knew I had a fucking nasty bruise on my face, but that didn't faze anyone…In fact, the alcohol seemed to take the pain away from my wounds, so I was happy about that…I only had a couple sips before I came to school so it could help with my ribs. I think some of them were broken from yesterday's beating.

Walking through the hallway and bumping into people stung a bit when they hit one of my bruises, but other than that, it was a fairly normal day. And even if I didn't want to notice it, I did. I couldn't HELP but notice it…But I spotted Tommy hanging out with those fucking…Rich LA kids. There were cliques here, just like any other school, but these cliques were mean. Ones you didn't want to mess with if you knew what I mean. And normally they didn't mess with me, but today seemed to be the beat Adam—the fucking fag—up day.

"Hey, emo faggot! You looking for some dick to suck?" Okay, that was the VERY first time anyone's ever called me a fag, and Tommy's hanging out with them, so the only thing I can think of is that he suggested the idea, or by some coincidence, me dying my hair black and going even more depressed has caused them to believe I like men…Whatever, Adam…Ignore it. But I didn't want to. I bit my bottom lip and turned my head slightly, giving all of them—including Tommy—the fucking look of death. No, it wasn't one of those wannabe looks. It was straight some Satan. The core of the abuse, hurt, and depression was all combined into a single look from my gray and glassy eyes, and I hope it scared the shit out of them. But it was mostly directed towards Tommy, of course.

I growled lightly under my breath, dropping the palpable look and flipping them off before heading to second period.


	13. Impossible Without You

**Tommy's POV**

I missed Adam so much. Every minute felt like days and my heart just ached. I wanted him back in my life. And I wanted him to know that I miss him. But I know if I tell him that, he will laugh at me and start yelling at me and get mad. And that's the last thing I wanted. For him to be mad at me. It's just I can't live without him.

Adam had dyed his hair black. I honestly wasn't a big fan of it. I missed his red and golden locks. He also covered up his freckles (and I loved his freckles). And I wanted to tell him to go back to normal, but we weren't friends anymore. We were like enemies. Every night I would cry myself to sleep of loneliness. I mean, I had joined a few cliques but they weren't fun to hang out with like Adam was. We had a connection I knew I wasn't going to get with anyone else ever again.

I needed Adam. It was like he was my drug. I have no idea why I was so connected to him. But when he had kissed me, I don't even know. I just want his lips touching mine again, his tongue massaging my mouth... Stop! Stop Tommy! You're straight! Fucking straight! Ugh I was so fucked up right now...

It was the end of the day now, and I was really starting to get upset with having to walk home alone every day. Today was the day. I was going to apologize to him and everything will be better. I need him. I need his warmth and protection. I need all of him...

As the bell rang, I stood up from my seat, making my way through the crowded hallways. I glanced around me, searching for Adam. He was nowhere. When I exited the school, I looked around. I couldn't see him. Until I looked down the sidewalk. There he was, alone, looking like me, sad as ever. He was so goddamn irresistible. I just want him back in my life! Fuck!

I stated out walking, then fast walking, and eventually I was running to get next to Adam. When I finally reached him, I grabbed his arm. He whimpered, and snapped around, glaring at me.

"Adam." I said. He just crossed his arms staring at me, "I- I miss... You..." I said. I honestly didn't know what to say right now. There was so much I wanted to apologize for. So much I wanted to say. So many feelings I wanted to express.

"I wanted to just say," I began, "I'm sorry. For everything I did. Telling you to leave after that small mistake, ignoring you, letting those ignorant people say... What they said, in the hallway. I'm just really sorry," I finished. He looked away, like he was trying to decide something. A moment of silence went by. "Adam?" I said and he turned his attention back to me.

"Tommy, you hurt me, and, I, I just, I don't know," was all he seemed to be able to muster up. I could already tell,

This was going to be a long day...


	14. Torn Into My Heart

**Adam's POV**

Tommy came up to me and wanted to apologize. I didn't want to fucking hear it. All I was to a fag to him now, and I knew it, he knew it, the fucking school knew it. Rumors of me being an ass raping homo have now circulated through the student's gossip fire like some fabulous wild fire. And I don't even know why I was the base of their little diabolic plans. What did I ever do to them? All I did was eat lunch alone with my iPod, notebook, and my books. Is that really a crime for a high school student? Do they have to—insist—make my life an utter and living hell? And I knew Tommy didn't want to partake in any of those cruel activities. He's nice, I know that. But it still doesn't take away the fact I'm a cocksucker queer out of his eyes. I mean, it's not like I've ever actually kissed a man—other than that first kiss with Tommy—before, let alone suck a guy's dick or give it to him up the ass. I accepted the fact a long time ago, that no one if ever going to love me because I'm some emo, depressed, lonely little old faggot.

We ended up going to his apartment to sort things out, but I didn't want to! I felt fucking embarrassed to be here after kissing him and I knew he wanted to make up, but I was fine, surviving by myself. Just going home every day, forlorn and cutting myself until I was faint from blood loss. Being beaten relentlessly by my parents and feeling the undying fact that nothing was ever going to get any better. Okay, total lie about me not needing him. I did; ever since he came along, things had gotten better. My heart didn't crack anymore, knowing I had to face the dreaded day alone and experience all that torture by myself. But…I'm not good with compromising and shit. It was awkward like when we had dinner with his parents. And, as you probably all already know, I sucked at awkward positions. I'm just a big black blob of nothingness, and I honestly, still don't know why Tommy wants to hang around me. Why he wants to make things better between me. He can obviously achieve other friends, so why does he insist on hanging with me? It just doesn't make any sense in my eyes…

Once we arrived at his apartment, he opened the door and I walked in, sighing a little. Okay, I'll be the first to speak. I'm just gonna lay my heart out on the table and see what happens, ya know? "Listen, Tommy. I'm sorry, really. You don't have to apologize or anything…I don't want your fucking pity or anything…" I mumbled and I heard him laugh. He's laughing? How can he be so humble and adorable at a time like this? I still don't understand how he deals with this kind of shit. He just so laid-back and easygoing, I'm so fucking jealous of that trait about him.

"Shit, Adam. I'm not giving you any pity. I just feel bad and all," he said, smiling at me and my face flushed. I shouldn't flush. It doesn't suit my persona. "I could give two damns if you were straight, bi, or the fucking most flamboyant gay man in the world. I like you for Adam, and honestly, your sexuality doesn't fucking matter at all. I'd love to go to like drag shows and gay bars with you if you ever wanted me too," he said, smiling and sitting on his couch. He crossed his slick legs and smiled up at me. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I sat on the chair across from him. He seemed so relaxed after saying that, and I think I just realized how open-minded he was. Damnitt, he was perfectly amazing.

"R-Really? You're…not mad anymore?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I never really was mad," Tommy said, licking his lips and looking at me with a smile. "It was just kind of sudden. In retrospect, if some chick I thought was cute or something and she was cleaning me up, I'd want to kiss her." He laughed and my heart ached. Not in a bad way, but it was mending. Just talking to him normally again was a huge relief on my part and I'm actually glad I came now. "So…Don't blame yourself Adam, okay?" he frowned slightly, and I jumped a little, gulping. My nerves were still getting to me and I didn't want to do anything that would make him hate me again. But he said he didn't hate me in the first place! Damnitt, this was all just too confusing and I'm not sure what I should do anymore! "Any particular reason you dyed your hair?" he asked, an impeachable brown eyebrow arched.

I blushed and shook my head, playing with my bangs and glancing at him, "N-No…I just didn't like my red hair…" I mumbled. "I thought black suited me better," I said and he giggled, walking over to me and sitting on the chair with me (it was a fucking big leather chair). I could feel his thigh pressed against mine and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Just because you're gay, that doesn't mean I want to stop cuddling or anything," he mused, wrapping his arms around my waist and nuzzling his nose into my neck. It tickled and I wanted to laugh, but I just didn't feel like there was a dry chuckle left within me. I felt my face burn and I bit my bottom lip, from both the pain of him putting pressure on my bruises and not wanting to moan. God, I'm so happy he still hasn't figured out I have abusive parents. "Everything's gonna go back to normal, sound good?" he asked, looking up at me. I nodded and my eyes dropped down to his and there was something in that cocoa color. Something I couldn't exactly make out, but there was a fight of some sort and he seemed to kind of freeze up. Emotion was swirling in his irises, and it just made me tense up with curiosity.

"T-Tommy?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows together and opening my mouth to ask him what he was doing, but I felt his soft lips push against mine and I gasped, but he just went fucking ninja on me and slipped his tongue into my mouth, pressing it against my cheek. I could feel it move up and down, the vibrations of a deep grumble leak from his vocals. My eyes widened and his just slipped shut as he straddles my waist on the chair, gripping onto the back of my head and pushing me closer. I moaned lightly, shutting my eyes and bracing my elbows against the arm of the chair, leaning forward into the kiss.

Jesus. This was the first time I've ever kissed someone this…this passionately before! Hell, this is my first _real _kiss with a guy! And Tommy's straight! I don't know what he's doing, but he seems to be enjoying it like he was before! But he keeps saying he's straight, so what the hell is up with him?

He gasped slightly, tugging on my hair and cupping my face with his other hand, his thumb rubbing tender circles on my sore cheek. I moaned louder when his hips began to grind into mine and he grunted in response, pulling back and sucking on my bottom lip.

"F-Fuck, Adam…" he whispered, eyes still shut and kissing the corner of my mouth before parting my lips with his tongue again and nibbling. I whined loudly, wrestling with his tongue and sucking on it. He whimpered, kissing me lightly on the lips once more before pulling back and panting. "H-Holy shit…" he whispered, a small smile forming on his lips as his index finger trailed down my arm and stopped at my wrist. He gasped and I whined lightly, hiding my hand behind my back and looking at him nervously. No, I didn't want him to see _that now_. Not after our little intimate experience! It would ruin everything and that's the last thing I wanted! I just wanted him to like me as much as I liked him. I hated this elementary school shit, but it was, unfortunately, true.

"Adam, let me see," he ordered, but I shook my head in protest. "ADAM!" he yelled, grabbing my arm and forcing it in front of him. I whimpered loudly at his hand wrapping around my sore cuts.

"P-Please Tommy," I whimpered pathetically, but he shook his head, pushing my trench coat sleeve back and I saw his eyes widen at the sight. "I-I'm sorry…" I whispered.

"FUCK, ADAM!" he yelled, glaring at me. "Didn't I tell you t-to stop and you go and do THIS?" he hissed, the tears spilling over his eyes. I gasped, shaking my head. No, don't cry. Him crying was the worst sight I could ever witness. I hated it. I hated myself for making him cry! I just wanted to die, but every time I attempt it, I never succeed.

"T-Tommy, please don't cry. I'm so sorry…" I whispered helplessly, pulling my wrist back.

"N-No," he sobbed. "I made you do t-that…Write that into your arm…" His shoulders shook and his tears kept spilling. "I-I'm so sorry, Adam!" he yelled and I jumped, wrapping him into my arms.

"S-Shh…" I cooed and he cried into my neck and I glanced at my wrist again, seeing the blood etch of the word _Love _torn into my wrist. I did that in the tub at the peak of my depression. I grabbed a blade from my razor and went to town on my flesh; the thought of Tommy kept coursing through my mind as I grimaced from the pain.

He pulled back, taking my face into his hands and kissing me hard again and I wanted to pull back because he was straight, I don't know what's happening, but he's straight; but I kissed him back. And I wish I had pulled back. Because when his door opened, and his mother walked in screaming, I knew…I, fucking knew that it was over.

My love would never happen.


	15. You're All I Want

**Tommy's POV**

I don't know what it was, but I felt like I needed Adam's lips on mine again. It was like; some mechanical force was pulling me towards him like a magnet. And when I did get what I so badly needed, it was amazing. And his arms were so warm when he held me in them. I just wanted to stay with him forever. So what does this mean? Am I like...? Gay? Bi? I don't even know. All I know is that I want to be with Adam so goddamn bad.

I cupped Adam's face, pulling him into another hard, dirty kiss. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip and our mouths fought for dominance. It wasn't a long kiss because I heard my door slide open behind me, and a scream erupted from somebody. Another echoed the first scream. I quickly pulled away, panting hard and whipping around. My mom was standing there, staring at me. And even worse, my girlfriend. Holy shit. I was screwed. Fucking screwed. I looked at Adam and he was surprised. I was just about as surprised as he was. I quickly stood from his lap, standing and looking at my mom. She was furious. My girlfriend had tears spilling from her eyes. Oh no, please don't cry...

"Out, Lambert, NOW!" screamed my mom, motioning to the door. She was so angry, and she gave him a death glare. No! She can't make him leave! We just made up and I want to spend time with him. Please don't make him leave, please mom, please...

"I said OUT!" she yelled again and Adam stood, looking at me before he left the room. God, I just wanted to go with him. I liked Adam a lot and I didn't want to be without him.

My mom walked up to me, pointing a finger at my face and saying how bad of a child I was. Then, she slapped me. Hard across the face. What the fuck? This is like, child abuse! Holy shit! I winced, gripping my burning and aching cheek with my hand. She just laughed and walked back over to Delmy. Seriously? My eyes were starting to tear. Ouch! That hurt like the bitch my mother was! Delmy kind of just stood there, really upset. But I'm just guessing she was happy when my mom slapped me. And before they left, my mom said something that tore my heart out and felt like she stomped all over it.

"You're never allowed to see Adam again." and then, "Fag."

When she left, I ran to the door, locking it and turning my music all the way up. I had a plan, and as the music blasted, I opened the window, thanking the lord we were only on the second floor. Tears left stains on my cheek as I climbed out the window, making my way down to the ground. It drew a lot of attention. And when my mom and dad looked out their window, yelling for me to get back in the building immediately, I flipped them the bird, making my way down the street towards Adam's house.

But wait, I don't know where he lives.


	16. Made A Wrong Turn

**Adam's POV**

Shit, shit! I knew I shouldn't have done that! I knew it would all end up badly; everything always does! Nothing ever goes right. Tommy and I kissing was just the worst thing that could ever happen to us…Now things are going to be awkward and his parents are going to be mean to him which is the last thing I want right now. His parents think he's a fag and I'm a fag, and we're just…I don't know, but it turned out terrible like everything else! Just once, I wish I wasn't the source of the problem. But I was. I'm the one that liked dick. Poor Tommy liked pussy but I shoved all this on him, confusing him! Damnitt, why was I so stupid? I should have known his mother would hate gays, and now she thinks her son is one, when he's not! It's all my fault and I feel terrible for him! He's straight and I know it. He knows it. We all know it, but I just confused him and it's all my fault!

I sighed, opening my house door quietly and shutting it swiftly, sneaking into my room. I was hoping to get there before my parents spotted me. Because honestly, my heart was already breaking and if it beat faster than necessary, I was almost certain I would die. I can't take it anymore. My body just isn't capable of taking abuse anymore. But I stopped when I heard my mother speaking on the phone.

"I'm so sorry Adam did that to your Thomas…" I froze, and my heart stopped. I bit my bottom lip, leaning against the wall, ease dropping on the conversation and trying to figure out what was happening. Oh, no…please don't be what I think it is. "I know, I'm terribly sorry…Don't worry, we'll talk to Adam about this terrible situation…I hope Adam didn't _turn _him into a fag…" she whispered and I heard her hang up. I gasped a bit too loudly, but WHAT HE FUCK? Tears rose into my eyes and I tried to remember how to breathe.

First of all, you can't fucking _turn _gay. It's not like I changed Tommy's sexuality! That's fucking insane! It's not like you can be straight one day, then prance around gay the next! It's just not possible. And Tommy's straight, we all knew it! He's just confused it all! He has his girlfriend Delmy, whom I'm assuming was that girl who screamed along with his mother. And second of all, holy shit…They knew I was gay. A shudder trembled down my spine. The beatings would be worse; the insults would hurt more than anything in the entire world. I was going to be beaten to a bloody pulp. It was all so clear, it wasn't even funny. I knew what to expect. The most painful beating of my entire life. Something I won't even be able to comprehend. Something so fucking painful, I won't even know what hit me. And I didn't.

"Adam, where are you?" My mother's venomous voice traveled down the hallway and I needed to make it to my room so I could shut the door. I just, I don't think I'll be able to handle anymore! They've been so harsh ever since I pushed my dad down when he started hitting me and I ran out of the house. They've been the most malevolent since then. Now that they know I'm gay, I can only imagine…My body's already shutting down on me, and I don't think anything else is going to work…Only knowing that I would wake up to go to school to see Tommy has kept me living.

"Adam! There you are!" My father called; walking up to me and I gulped, pressing against the wall until I felt his meaty hands grip my throat. I gasped, whimpering and shutting my eyes. He pressed harder down and I swallowed the lump in my throat, trying to breath. "So, what's this about you kissing the Ratliff family's boy, hm? You're a fag now?" he asked and I hissed, squirming in his hold, but I couldn't break free. He was too fucking strong. I felt my face become flushed and I choked out lightly.

"P-Please…" I whined pathetically, but that just made him squeeze harder. I gasped, my feet dangling in the air as he slid me against the wall, death written all over his face.

"Oh, I get it…The nail polish, eyeliner, dye? It was all so fucking obvious, I can't believe I didn't realize it before! You're such a faggot!" My father screeched and gripped onto my hair, yanking at it relentlessly. I wailed and coughed, wrapping my arms around my torso when he punched me in the gut. I felt my ribs crack and when I took in a shaky breath, I could feel the pain pulse throughout my entire body. I knew he broke more of them. "Fuck. I use to hate you, now I know you're a cock sucking queer, I loathe your very being!" he yelled and I winced, leaning against the wall when he released my throat. He gripped me by the hair, throwing me across the hall. I fell into the wall with a thud and screamed silently when I felt glass shatter around me from the painting that fell from the wall.

I felt the glass pierce my skin and clothing. The blood trickled down my spine. I whimpered, tilting my head up just to feel my throat being grabbed by his hands again as he shoved me against a wall and I saw black dance in my vision. I knew today was going to be another unconscious day.

He leaned in closely to my ear, "Never. You're NEVER allowed to see your fag boyfriend, _again_," he hissed, dropping his grasp from me and kicking my stomach with his heavy boot. I coughed, gripping onto my stomach again and feeling the tears leak from my eyes. "Now go to your room!" he screamed. I gulped, quickly getting up and stumbling to my room, locking it and having the fresh batch of tears fall from my eyes. I gasped, my vision becoming fuzzy as I fell onto my bed, yelling slightly into my pillow and feeling my shirt soak with blood, and some run down my temple. God…

I hated this feeling. Of being alone and slowly dying. I knew I wasn't going to die; I was in pretty bad fucking shape, but not bad enough to kill me, but I knew that they would destroy me sooner or later. My stomach and neck were already bruising; my heart thrashed in my chest and slowly but surely began to beat at an unhealthy pace. I licked my lips; shutting my eyes and feeling myself slip.

"Adam?" I heard a whisper and I opened my eyes to see Tommy sneaking in through my window. I must be hallucinating. He doesn't know where I live. It's just the loss of blood and my head begin bashed into the wall countless time. "Adam, baby. Are you tired?" he asked, crawling into bed next to me. He called me baby; that's so weird. I felt his fingers wipe away my tears, and I loved feeling his touch. He must not see the blood. I whimpered, nuzzling into his neck and breathing softly, feeling the darkness consume me. I felt something leak from my mouth, and I thought it was drool, but it tasted metallically.

"A-Adam?" I heard Tommy stutter, sitting up, and I groaned, my head pounding. "Adam, what happened?" he gasped quietly, but I didn't hear him. All I felt were his small hands on my aching chest, my broken heart beating in a hopeless pattern, and the performance of death's bitter touch grip my soul, only claiming me until I was to wake up to this horrid nightmare again…


	17. Secrets and Hope

**Tommy's POV**

"A-Adam?" I asked. No answer. What? He couldn't possibly be sleeping right now. I was just talking to him two seconds ago! I sat up, moving his body so I had better view of him. When I saw him, I gasped. "Adam, what happened?" still no answer. He had a green and black mark forming under his right eye. His left cheek was red and he had blood flowing from his nose and forehead. What the hell happened this time? Okay, this is not normal. Does he get hurt every time he comes home? Why do I always see him with fresh scars? God! Why is his life so screwed up? And I couldn't help but notice his eyes looked like they were glued shut. I climbed on top of Adam, placing one knee on either side of his waist. I shook his shoulders, trying to wake him. Tears started falling from my eyes when he wouldn't wake. My mind immediately went to the worst thought. Death... The thought of it made me choke up and cry even more. What should I do? Tell his parents? No, they don't know I'm here and they would probably call my parents and tell them I'm here. I just wanted my baby back... My Babyboy... Babyboy? Where did that come from? I don't know but I like it. That's what I'll call Adam. If I ever have that chance to again...

I stood from Adam's lap, pacing around his room. I should just wait. Wait until he wakes up. That's what I'll do. He eventually will. I mean, nothing too bad happened, right? Go dammit Tommy! He has blood coming from his head, Stupid!

I wandered in his room, looking at his things. It held. Pretty small room and he didn't seem to have much in it... But-

What's this? I picked up a small piece of paper, unfolding it and reading the messy print.

_You better come over here on Sunday, Adam! I'm expecting you too!_

—_Tommy ^V^_

That was the note I gave him the second day we knew each other. He kept it? That's so sweet. This brought a light smile to my lips. I put the note down, walking over to his bed and curling up next to Adam so he was holding me in his arms. I loved cuddling. And even when Adam was unconscious, he was amazing at it. I slowly drifted to sleep, to the sound of Adam's quiet breath and living heart beat in my ear.

I was awaken by a sudden shake.

"Tommy! Get up!" said Adam in a loud whisper. I smiled, jumping up, and hugging him. He groaned, and I pulled back frowning.

"Adam, what happened to you? No more excuses!" I said and he quickly silenced my apparently too loud voice. What, were his parents sleeping or something? Whatever.

"Tommy, you need to leave before you get hurt," he said. Get hurt? What did he mean?

"Get hurt?" I asked.

He replied, "Yes. And if I tell you why, you have to promise not to tell anyone," he said. What the hell? He's confusing me so much right now.

"Promise," I said and he pulled me closer to him.

"I have... A-Abusive... Parents," he said and I gasped. WHAT? That's how my baby has been getting hurt? No! I can't believe this! I feel so shitty for not figuring it out earlier!

"A-And they said I c-can never see you ag-gain," he whispered, looking away. This brought tears to my eyes. So first, you hurt my baby and now you try to take him away from me? Why is love so complicated? Wait; did I just say... love? Oh, my god, love? Stop, Tommy. Adam is hurt, help him! I leaned over, pulling Adam into a tight hug. I pulled away, only to place my lips on his, feeling his warm mouth move with mine. Our tongues intertwined, but it wasn't dirty. It was sweet and romantic.

I pulled away, looking at Adam before saying, "We will get through this together, Babyboy, I promise," then following his orders and leaving his house. There was one thing I feared deeply as I walked the busy streets back to my house.

Would I be able to keep that promise?


	18. You're Hurting Each Day

**Adam's POV**

Tommy meshed his mouth with mine, and I could feel my face heat up, but I kissed back anyway, loving his taste and noticing that it calmed me and made the pain go away. He was kissing me so freely; I was beginning to wonder if Tommy was bi. But I didn't want to think about it. Being a fag just made your life so god damn difficult…Fuck, Tommy was so goddamn amazing. I just wish I didn't drag him into my fucked up life. He was this rich, successful kid, and now…Now he was swept into my life, which is about as bad as it gets. And I couldn't help but feel like shit for it. He was just such a nice person when we first met, then he just kept growing on me, and I didn't want him to go when he got mad at me, but he did, and I was selfish enough to allow him to apologize. If I just kept being mad at him, he would eventually drift off, and he would never have discovered my dirty little secret…

"We'll get through this together, Babyboy, I promise," he whispered against my mouth, pulling away and sneaking out my window. I whimpered lightly when he left, not wanting him to take my hope with him, but I knew that since I was still in this fucked up situation, I needed to get him away. From like everything…My heart skipped a beat when he called me Babyboy. Like, I'm not even sure, but it stopped and I felt my face burn. I needed to stop blushing, it didn't really suit my entire persona, but Tommy could make me blush badly. He had this hold on my soul that I needed to break away from if I wanted to protect him from my life.

And I knew exactly what I was going to do. It was terrible, and I would feel like shit for doing it, but I knew it was the only thing I could to cut him from my life and have my heart tear from my chest all at the same time. The next day at school, I avoided Tommy as much as I possibly could. First period, I sat in my normal spot and as soon as class was over, I would jump up and rush to my next class, not touching, talking, or even giving him eye contact. I couldn't. I knew that if I kept kissing him, kept…_liking _him as much as I did, I would just end up hurting him more than ever. I knew he didn't like what I was doing right now, but I'm sorry Tommy. I have to do this. I could see the sadness in his eyes and he tried to catch up with me, and even talk to me, but I always thought of a distraction and a way to get out of his presence…

And me avoiding him went on for about three weeks. I would do my same routine and I saw that he was getting more and more distant from me. He looked more and more depressed and that made my heart ache. I felt so motherfucking bad. But I was going this for his own good. Today, I noticed that he had a slightly blue cheek and it made me curious. And I wanted to go up and ask him what it was, but that would just break the tension and distance I had tried so hard to build. And it was terrible. I hated this…Did he run into a wall? Did my parents get to him? That caused a shudder to run down my spine and I bit my bottom lip, tears welling in my eyes, but I blinked them back. No more fucking tears, Adam.

I sighed, walking down the hallways. I had to stay after school a little while because I got in trouble for calling someone a fat piece of mother fucking shit. Well, _excuse _me; they totally got what they deserved. They called me a faggot and I so was not one! Sure, I was gay, and I'll admit that. However, I am certainly NOT a pile of sticks, thank you very much. Stupid ass jerk…

I growled lightly, but then gasped when I was thrust against a wall and warm lips began to ravage my own. The feeling was sensational, and I wanted it so badly, I needed it. Having his lips against mine was just about the most beautiful thing in the entire world. I moaned lightly, my eyes slipping shut as I pressed my tongue through the familiar lips, tasting him again. His sweet candy taste—shit, no! I whined, pulling back and looking at Tommy, my eyes widening at his appearance. Oh my god, he looked so terrible. I'm so sorry I did this to you, Tommy...

He looked so tired and broken. His eyes were glassy and weren't the same chocolate brown they use to be. They seemed so torn and his hair was tossed, greasy and clearly not taken care of. His eyes had bags under them, from lack of sleep and stress I can only assume. I didn't know it was affecting him this badly. I thought he would get over me…he needs to get over me! I'm nothing to kill yourself over!

"A-Adam, why aren't you talking t-to me?" he whimpered, clinging onto my shirt and looking up. I gasped, gnawing on my bottom lip.

"Because we can't see each other Tommy…" I whispered and I heard him whine. "Listen, I know you probably think that's a load of shit, but…It's not. I know I can't be your friend Tommy," I said, gripping onto his wrists and pulling them off my shirt. He gasped and my heart was dissolving in my chest.

I turned my heel walking away, but then I was tackled to the ground. I moaned loudly at the pain that shot through my body and I looked up to see Tommy straddling my waist, tears leaking from his eyes. Oh, god, I've never seen him cry before! Now he's crying because I've been ignoring him. Shit, Tommy, don't, not my sweet Glitterbaby. Shit! I shook my head, ridding that ridiculous nickname from my thoughts.

"A-Adam…" he whispered, his small shoulders shaking. I gasped, seeing just how fucking broken and pathetic he was right now. It made my already shattered heart break into a million pieces. "D-Don't leave me like e-everyone else…" he said, his bottom lip exerting out and I wanted to start crying. I just wanted to wrap my arms around him and kiss him on the lips, but I couldn't. He would get over me. Everyone always does. He deserves so much better than me, and I don't want him to think that he has to stoop so low to achieve love by being with me.

"No, Tommy," I said, sitting up and pushing him off me. He whimpered and stood up, looking up at me. "We can never be together…Just…leave me alone," I said through a clenched jaw, watching his entire face fall and my heart pounded. I turned around, walking swiftly out of the school and allowing the tears to spill over as I walked home.

Oh, my god…I was in love Tommy…


	19. Falling Apart

**Tommy's POV**

Did I take the words to heart? Yes. And they made me cry the rest of the day. Students would stare at me, some would laugh, but I didn't care. What was the point of life without Adam? And the worst part was, I had already had enough stares before the crying because I had a fresh brown bump caressing the under part of my right eye. But who cares? Not me. All I care about is having Adam in my life. But if that won't happen then I might as well die. Get away from this horrible life.

The rest of the day dragged on until the final bell rang, causing me to sigh, and get up from the desk and walk home. To be honest, I had no desire to go home. My mom would give me my one daily slap across the face and call me a fag. And that's how I got the bruise under my eye. You see, my mom was not the abusive type, but she gave me at least one slap a day. And I'm pretty sure I have it A LOT better than Adam. And that's why I just want to hold him in by arms, make him feel safe, but he refuses to let me. So I guess we can't be together.

And to be honest, the words Adam said to me hurt me more than anything did. More than a slap, more than the word fag, more than everything in the world. I just... I don't know! I want Adam! Is it possible for Adam to be like, the only exception? Because I don't like guys. I like girls. But Adam is the only guy I feel attracted to. Like, I think I... Love, Adam. And yes, I said it. I am in love with Adam Lambert and he refuses to let me back in his life. Why? It's beyond me. But can't he see it's killing me inside? What is he trying to do? Hurt me? I thought he was my friend...

The walk home was lonely, and sad. I kept crying. I couldn't help it! I LOVE Adam! And those people who have seen the ones they love just drift away, know how I feel. It feels like he is stabbing me, every time he pushes me away. Every damn time...

When I got home, I ran into my room, closing the door and locking it quickly. I'm not letting my mom give me a slap today. Not today. I was hurting too much. So I sat on the couch, turning on the TV and gasping. There was a picture of Adam, and his parents. They were, chained up? In handcuffs? Did they finally get caught? Yes! Oh my gosh I'm so happy for Ada- Wait. Where is he going to go now? Holy crap! They are going to take him away to some crazy he'll hole! No! I need to like, let him stay with me or something! Is that even allowed without parental permission? My parents would NEVER let him back in my apartment! What am I going to do? No... Everything is just falling apart. My heart is cracking with everything I see...

My life is falling apart.


	20. So Hot, Out The Box

**Adam's POV**

I sniffled, wiping my eyes, trying to push away my tears as I walked home. I couldn't just walk inside my house and expect my parents to just not give me a beating when they saw me being a weak little fag. However, the tears kept pouring out because of all I had said to Tommy. I knew for a fact that if he ever said any of those hurtful things to me, I wouldn't be able to keep on living. It would tear me apart, and I would probably commit suicide because, come on, let's be realistic, I would love to just cease my existence on this cruel earth. I heaved in rigidly; wiping my eyes and flinching lightly when I saw a colorful array of lights fill the air. I walked a little faster and gasped when I saw cop cars surrounding my house. I picked up my pace, and hid behind a tree that was in my backyard. I peeked out and saw that my parents were in handcuffs and being forced into the cars. There was a lump in my throat that I forced down and I shook my head, imagining it was all just a dream. Because it was. No, how could the police have found out about this? Them abusing me? I've never called anyone, and no one gives a shit about me, and I doubt Tommy would call because he just found out about it and he would probably have to organize his thoughts, I don't know….

Shit, I can't let them see me. They'll send me to a foster home or something! I can't…suddenly, an idea popped into my head and I snuck off, running (as much as it hurt me to breathe this heavily) as fast as I could to Tommy's apartment. I knew that I couldn't see Tommy because I was always too scared that my parents would hurt him. And it was incredibly selfish of me to think that I could be with him because his parents simply didn't approve of us. However, I needed to see him because I loved him. I did. I don't care that he's probably just a straight guy confused; I needed him in my arms…And since my parents are off to jail or somewhere, we just had his parents as an obstacle! And that's better than what it was before. I just need to apologize to him and let him know how much he means to me because he does….I love him…

"Tommy, I'm so sorry…." I whispered, shaking my head and running even faster towards his complex. When I finally reached it, I wheezed, holding my head and feeling dizzy. I shook it, panting and taking the elevator up until I reached his floor. The world was spinning around me and colors were flying in my vision. But I had to leave all that behind. I snuck over to his room and was about to knock until I heard yelling. I gasped, hiding behind a corner when I saw his mother emerge from his room with an angry look on her face as she stormed back into her room. Thankfully, his mother left the door open just a crack so I didn't have to knock and risk having them hear. Because she seemed really mad, and I didn't want to get him in any more trouble than he already was in…

With a deep sigh, I snuck toward his room, gently opening the door and shutting it, making sure to lock it tight. I was going to apologize and I didn't want his bitchy parents to interrupt me. I turned around to see Tommy on his knees, on the ground, tears pouring out of his eyes and he was holding his cheek. His shoulders shook and he whimpered, his blond fringe covering his swimming eyes. He looked so small and feeble, I wanted to tear up and cry for him. But I couldn't. I had to stay strong for the blond because he was broken right now…

"Tommy," I whispered and he gasped, looking up at me. I frowned deeper, walking over to him and sitting on the ground, wrapping my arms around him and placing his small frame in my lap where he bawled into my shoulder. "Shhh…I'm sorry, Tommy," I mused, petting his hair softly. I'm not good with the entire comforting shit, but I would try for Tommy. I would try everything for him because I needed to prove that I did care for him. The weeks of me ignoring everything about him were over and I was going to make it all up to him. I can't believe I thought that it would help the situation when in actuality; it was probably killing him on the inside because he had to go through all this alone, and now that I realize what an idiot I am, I felt more and more terrible. Fuck, I'm so sorry, Tommy…

He whimpered, his shoulders shaking, "S-She slapped me again, Adam, and she c-called me a f-fag…" he whimpered and I gasped, shaking my head and gripping onto his shoulders and pushing him back so I was looking straight into his eyes. I couldn't take this anymore! I didn't want him to be abused based on his sexuality like I was! Besides, I still honestly believed he was straight, and his mom was just being some ignorant bitch and I hate her! How could she slap this sweet person all because of whom he may like? It made me fucking angry…

"Tommy, you're not a fag. You're not gay. You're just confused. _I'm _gay. I fantasize about naked men, and crazy shit like that, but you're straight!" I exclaimed and he laughed a little and I was taken back. Even in this situation, his laugh was so cute. God, how could I fall for someone so out of my league? He was just too fucking perfect!

"A-Adam…" he whispered, placing his hands on the floor and pushing himself up to my sitting height. I felt my face heat up because he was only a couple inches away from me. "If you fantasize about naked men, and that makes you gay…and _I _fantasize about _you _naked, then I guess that means I'm gay…" he whispered, brushing his lips against mine. I gasped, my face burning from shock. He pulled back, looking at me sadly. "Adam, I don't know why you don't want me to like you. I'm sorry…," he mumbled, and I grabbed his wrist, pulling him towards me and kissing him on the lips, my eyes slipping shut. He moaned lightly, his mouth opening and I let my tongue escape my mouth and intertwine with his. I moaned, gripping onto his shoulders and leaning him back, pressing him against the wood floor and straddling his waist. His arms wrapped around my neck and he brought me closer, humming softly and wrapping his legs around my waist. I groaned, pulling back and kissing the corner of his mouth, kissing down his jawline to his neck and licking at it.

"A-Addaamm…" he whispered quietly, gripping onto my hair and yanking at it. I growled, biting into his flesh and sucking. He moaned loudly, his back arching at my touch and I grunted, nibbling on the soft spot and he whimpered, bucking his hips into mine and I gasped, biting my bottom lip and grinding my crotch against his, causing for a strangled whimper to fall from his lips. He was too goddamn amazing, and now I'm making out with him? Shhhiiitttt…

"S-Shit, Adam…I…I can't…" he chocked, his hand running down to his crotch where he rubbed it and shut his eyes, his breathing becoming into pants. I gasped, watching him and feeling my own cock twitch. "I…You need to help me," he wheezed, opening his eyes and looking into my wide ones.

"H-Help you?" I asked, panting lightly and glancing down at his hand rubbing circles on his zipper and he nodded.

"I-It's fine, Adam…" he whispered, forcing me to look at him. "H-Have you had sex before?" he asked and my face lit up and I shook my head. He smiled, kissing me again, dirty, and then pulling back, a smirk gracing his features.

"Well, I would love to take your virginity…"


	21. Sensations

**Tommy's POV**

"Well, I would love to take your virginity…" I said to Adam and he went wide-eyed. Did I really just say that? Oh my gosh, I thought I was THINKING it... Ok so now Adam knows I want him, and hopefully he lets me have him. And I'm not one of those guys who look for sex and sex only. I like relationships so this will be nice, romantic and- I couldn't finish my thought because Adam's lips were pressed harshly to mine and I opened my mouth, allowing him full entrance. His tongue grazed my bottom lip, and I bit it roughly, sucking on it as Adam moved his mouth down to my collarbone. He was shaking slightly and I could tell it was nerves. But I was going to make those go away fast...

As Adam bit down, then sucked on the purple mark left on my neck, I moaned, arching my back into his touch and our erections touched each other's slightly. I swore I was about to come that second, but I had to wait for the right moment. Not right now. Just, not yet.

Adam moved from my neck back to my mouth, kissing me hard before moving his face to tease my nipples. He nibbled and bit, making me moan deep about every five seconds. But, as you can tell, my shirt was now off. I was topless and he was still fully clothed. Groaning, I tore his jacket and shirt from his shoulders and tossed them to the side, forgotten. As Adam teased me, I played with the hem of his jeans, pushing them down slowly. Adam stopped, looking at me before grabbing my hands and pinning them I've my head. Damn, he liked to control. Fine with me. I like it rough. And hopefully Adam will give it to me that way.

Adam made his way down to my pants, pulling them down and leaving my boxers in their place. He stroked me through the fabric, creating friction as I screamed his name. This was too much. Oh god, so... Good... And before I knew it, my boxers were off and Adam's hands were replaced with his mouth. Suddenly, my phone rang. Adam looked up at me, watching me fish it out of my pocket. I didn't even look at caller ID. I just threw it hard against the wall, watching it break in half.

A phone meant nothing right now.


	22. Like Bombs Going Off In My Head

Are ya'll ready? The next chapter is the LAST chapter.

* * *

**Adam's POV**

Is it completely weird that this entire…Teasing and kissing thing came naturally to me? Like, I knew what I was supposed to be doing and how I was doing it. I've only ever seen gay porn on the library computer, and that got me horny, but I only got to watch a clip of it before I was busted. And from what I saw, it looked painful. Painful as fuck, but the pleasure was totally worth it, apparently. Cause the diminutive guy was freaking out while the other was like an animalistic male, just pounding into him like no fucking tomorrow. However, I didn't see a blowjob, and that's what I was currently doing. So, this is completely new to me and I'm so inexperienced. I'll admit, I'm embarrassed that Tommy's fucked before, and I'm still so new to it. I just didn't want to look like an idiot in front of him. But from what I'm seeing, I'm doing a pretty good job. Fuck, I've never given a blowjob in my life, yet, I must be doing it right because Tommy's spazzing the fuck out. Er, at least I hope that was what he was supposed to be doing. He's moaning a lot, so I can only assume it's working out. So, I decided to be adventurous. I slid my tongue out of my mouth and licked his shaft while I gently sucked the tip. I could feel his pre-cum drip down my throat and it was completely blissful. He tasted too fucking wonderful.

His hand gripped onto my hair, his fingers intertwining with my black strands and he pushed my forward up his dick, moaning loudly. "M-Mm, Adddaaamm…" he whined, his eyes shut and his breathing hitched. I purred, my tongue grazing across his soft skin and I pulled back, kissing the tip of his erection and leaning up, kissing his flat stomach and wrapping my arms around his back, pulling him up and capturing his lips with mine. His lips tasted even better than his dick. They were soft, chaste, everything I ever wanted. His tongue entered through my lips and I could feel his dick pressed against my stomach as he sat on his knees, leaning closing to me. He whined, pulling back and running his hands down my arms. I whimpered, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Tommy's nimble fingertips were soft against my damaged skin, but it still didn't like the feeling of being so vulnerable to him.

He may have taken my shirt off, but I still had all these cuts and bruises…but it was dark in his living room, so he couldn't really see my scars…But, if he were to see them, I had to wonder if he would be disgusted by it? Would he kick me out for being too big of a freak? After everything we've gained throughout this relationship, he would just throw me away because of what my shameful body looked like. It didn't seem like something this sweet man would do, but I don't know. I'm not the prettiest guy in the world, and I don't want him to reject just like everyone else. Was this all just a mistake? Am I just giving myself away so I can have the undying satisfaction of being wanted by someone who was willingly taking me, or was I just fucking around…?

"Adam, baby…What's wrong?" Tommy asked, running his calloused fingertips down my chest and kissing my cheek. No, he was too sweet to do anything like that to me. I shook my head, kissing him again and licking his bottom lip. He groaned opening his mouth and lapping at my teeth, moaning and sitting up, gripping onto my hips and pulling me up as we stumbled to his bedroom. He searched for the light, but I whimpered, pushing him onto his rather large bed. He didn't seem to mind and glared at me playfully from the dim light of the moonshine.

I stood in front of him, glancing around his room, panting lightly. My eyes gazed across his bed, and like the first time I entered his apartment, I was in awe. It was what…A California King? Fuck, he was so lucky! It was a bright red color (from what I could make out) made of silk. There was a forest of pillows just sprawled about, and it looked so soft…So much better than that mattress I'm forced to sleep on. God, he must sleep so well every night on this thing. So warm, and cuddling with his pillow…But I wonder if you can have sex on it as comfortably as you sleep? Oh, shut up, Adam. Don't think so far ahead of yourself. Tommy may have offered, but maybe he regretted it and doesn't want to anymore. So shut up, and don't get your hopes up for anything.

He giggled, sitting up on his bed and sitting cross-legged, palming his crotch and moaning a little. His blond fringe fell over his eyes and he glanced at me. "Come on, Adam. Ya gotta help me," he said, reaching his hands out and gripping the air, indicating for me to go to him. I gulped a little, walking over to him and pushing him back on the bed, straddling his waist and kissing his neck. He moaned, cupping the back of my neck and kissing my throat. His other hand (which I didn't even see) slid down to my boxers and he began to palm my erection tenderly. I gasped, burying my head into his neck. This was all so new. I didn't want to be shy or nervous, but I was. I could feel myself shaking from both pure elation and nerves.

"T-Tommy…Are y-you sure? I mean…I always knew I was gay, I was just wired differently…But—" I felt something soft make contact with my lips and I whimpered glancing at the docile boy in front of me.

Tommy placed his finger over my lips and he kissed my throat. His lips felt so warm against my pale skin, it was uncanny. "Adam, I'm more sure then anything," he breathed, causing a shiver to tremble down my spine. "Now stop talking…I wanna see how beautiful you are," he growled, rolling us over on his huge bed and sliding his hands down my arms, gripping my wrists. I whimpered from a course of pain that shot down my spine when he touched them, but he didn't seem to hear. To be honest, I think he was too far gone in his urges to hear anything then pleasurable noises and screams.

A sinister smile tugged on his lips as he released my arms and curled his fingers under the hem of my boxers and slowly pulled down. "Hmm, Adam…" he cooed, sliding them completely off and I blushed, looking to the side. "Fuck, I'm jealous," he mused, kissing me on the lips and pulling back. I whined, looking up at him, my heart thrashing in my chest and all the blood rising to my cheeks. With each beat of my heart, I could feel myself become more and more hypnotized by his spell.

"J-Jealous?" I stuttered, my face burning as he laughed, his finger trailing down my chest, to my stomach and circling across my inner thigh. It was soft and his finger seemed to be like a small knife piercing through the delicate skin.

"Yes, Adam," he breathed into my ear, his hands pushing my knees apart and I fell open for him, breathing hard. "You're so big," he growled, raking his nails down my legs and having one grip onto my erection. I hissed and he chuckled, his eyes growing black with lust. "Shush," he murmured, his other hand circling my entrance. I whimpered and he smiled, kissing me softly and inserting his digit inside me. I whined, shaking my head and biting down onto his neck. Fuck, it burned and I felt my skin heat up, but want more. It was pain, but I wanted nothing more than just his entire being to be in me. "Shh, I know, Adam…" he whispered, he inserted another finger and I moaned, throwing my head against the pillows. He laughed, reaching over my into a drawer and fishing out a tube of lube and a condom. I watched him toss them to the side of the bed and I made some incoherent noise when he began to move his fingers inside me. They curled inside me and I shut my eyes, breathing heavily through my mouth, trying to grasp what was happening.

"A-Ahh, T-Tommy," I whined, biting my bottom lip and sucking on it, looking at him when my heavy eyelids decided to open. He grunted, pulling his fingers out. I whimpered, feeling empty without them.

I saw him grab the condom and peel it onto his throbbing dick. He smirked, grabbing the lube and uncapping it, pouring some onto his hand and spreading my legs open. His eyes went up to my face and slowly descended down to my open legs with a wild smirk. "Fuck, you're gonna be so tight," he said, gripping my dick with his lubed hand and stroking it consistently. I gasped, clawing at the sheets and whining. The contrast of cool and hot was amazing and he was like a god at this point.

"T-Tommy…" I whined, feeling an electrical pulse shoot through my body. Something like I've never felt before.

"Don't worry…I'll help," he said, pushing into me with a wild smirk. I moaned loudly, shutting my eyes and gripping onto his shoulders, grunting whenever he moved his hand up and down my dick.

However, she was so silent. Like she wanted to catch us in the act. Like that fucking bitch wanted to ruin this once in a lifetime experience. And she did…With a gasp and a scream, Tommy's mother flicked on the light switch, exposing our dirty little secret.

Tommy gasped, turning his head and looking at his mother in complete shock and horror. He didn't waver his position and I moaned, turning my head and looking at her.

Ah, shit.


	23. Forever Gone

Last chapter to Opposites Attract...Bailey and I would like to thank you for reading our stories! And don't worry, we're making a sequel to this called "You Found Me". I shall post that in a week or two. I apologize for the slow updates. I've been super busy. Ahaha, bai bai! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Tommy's POV**

Shit! What the fuck? How did she get in to my apartment? I thought I had it locked. But the anger in her face right now was crazy. And I was still clearly, placed inside Adam, and every tiny move I made, Adam would moan a little. Was my dick that good? I guess...

She was so angry; I could practically see the steam coming out of her ears. Her hands were clenched into tight fists, and her face was getting red. Crap, we were in deep shit now (no pun intended). I groaned, watching her stomp over to us. Her hands landed on Adam's chest, pushing us apart, which included pulling me out of him and me. I whimpered in pain, falling back onto the floor. My eyes wandered and all I could see was the ceiling at the moment.

As I was pulling myself up, I heard a loud smack and a yell from the bed. Gasping, I saw Adam grip his cheek and fall backwards. My mom was standing there, yelling at him. Saying hurtful things. Calling him a cocksucking Fag, a whore from gayville, and even worse. She was telling him how I was being gay now because of him. W-what? No. And she even called him those bad things. Why didn't I do something right away? I am such a bad boyfriend!

Suddenly, without control, my hand grasped the hair on my mom's head. Adam went wide-eyed, watching as she screamed. I kind of had a moment of glory before her hand whipped around. I could feel a fist make hard contact with my face. I whined, falling to the ground again.

I guess it never occurred to me that I was still naked; I guess I really never cared. All I knew was my mom was being a total bitch.

Standing, yet again, I started screaming at my mom. She was screaming back, though. Things that made my heart break. But trying to ignore the rude comments, I went on yelling.

"Shut up bitch! All you do is try to fucking ruin my life! So I'm fucking gay! What's wrong with that? You are going to disown your son for that?"

Anger filled her eyes. Probably from me calling her a bitch. Oh god, please don't hit me again... "Me? A bitch? Why don't you and your FAG go talk about how he can be YOUR bitch tonight?"

Oh hell no. She pushed the line. I wanted to kill this motherfucker now. This asshole was gonna get it...

"EXCUSE ME? Adam and I are not 'fuck buddies'! We LOVE each other, right Ada-." Glancing around the room, I didn't see anyone. It was only my mom and me now. Wait, where did Adam go? His clothes are all gone now too. Did he… leave me?

A tear fell from my eye, and my mom sneered. "That's what you get, FAG."

And those were the last words she said to me.

Before I left...


End file.
